Operation: Sparks Fly
by Elenacee
Summary: After the events of Two in one... The Autobots are sinking deeper into the war, and Arcee and Knock Out have to pass even more difficulties to bring their sparkling to life... Knock Out X Arcee
1. Chapter 1

_Operation: Sparks fly_

Chapter 1: Where ice melts

Knock Out was lying at the floor, servos behind his head. He was looking at the clouds that were slowly passing by.

-You know… -He said and Arcee looked at him- I used to watch this almost every day… But on the Earth. Well, I stopped as Breakdown didn't exist anymore… I had no real reason to watch the sky anymore. I forced myself to get to my knees and crawl… if you know what I mean. I started to reject the sun and the moon, and open only to the rain that was falling onto me.

Arcee tilted her head as she was sitting on her shins right next to him.

He knew what her question was.

-Yes, I was inspired by the rain, a many times. I had no real happiness any more… -He sighed- But that doesn't matter anymore, anyways.

-Why are you saying this?

-I… just wanted to say… that time passes before we can realize it… one orbital cycle or one stellar cycle… it sure doesn't even matter.

She lied down next to him, her body facing his.

-What is bothering you…? –She asked sounding concerned.

-Everything comes to an end. –He stated any stood up, walking away.

She narrowed her optics at the leaving mech, and grabbed his missing tire before running into his direction. But she collapsed because of her energy loss. He turned around and saw the femme trying to stand up. He decided to help the weak femme.

-When did you consume anything the last time? –He asked helping the femme up.

-Um… I guess it was three weeks ago. –She smiled at the serious looking face.

-You're insane. –He stated, still sounding serious.

-You sound just like Ultra Magnus. –She said and he frowned looking at her once again.

-You can't imagine a father's worries. –He stated and she smiled, but he remained frowning.

-And how much I like to keep my promises.

-Why are you like that? –She asked, now seriously concerning about him.

-Stop worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine. –He said as he forgot that he had scratches all over his body and that he was missing a tire.

-Don't lie to me. –She put the tire into his servo.

He rolled his optics and picked her up like he always did.

-I can walk on my own. –She was stubborn again- You don't need to care about me that much. I'm doing perfectly fine- She realized that she wasn't any better than him right now.

He finally smiled and shook his head- You know how much a care about you- he touched her forehead with his. As he removed his forehead he saw that his calming attitude really calmed her down. He smirked and raised an optic ridge, and then looked into the distance again as they were slowly approaching their home, not saying a word anymore.

…

She was sitting on her berth while he was dancing around with his buffer. She was looking away because she would laugh loudly if she would see him trying hard to cover a few scratches. Then she saw that his movement changed, so she turned into his direction. He was circling and turning around, desperately trying to attach his tire back at the place where it belonged to.

She softly chuckled and he angrily turned around.

-If you're not going to help me, then shut up. –He commanded and that made her smile even wider.

-Oh come on, you're acting like a sparkling.

-Am not! –He angrily stated and crossed his servos, making him look like a sparkling even more.

-I'll help you. –She said.

-N-No need. I can handle it by myself. –He stated again, while he was rotating like a rotary buffer to attach the tire at his right side.

Then he stopped and looked at the smirking blue femme.

-Humph. Fine. –He stated and carefully approached Arcee which was now smirking even more.

She took the tire and before she could attach it he closed his optics tightly.

-Just… be careful. Don't push it in too hard, unless you want me complaining and whining the whole day. You know, my model is very modern but needs special care, so it would be the best if you just…

-Knock Out?

-Yes, _dear_?

-I already attached it.

-Oh. –He smiled looking dumb again- Well… thank you.

She raised an optic ridge as he bowed in front of her and stretched his servo out. He was holding blue energon which was in form of a flower. It was shining and perfectly shaped- For you, _milady_. –He stated raising his head to look into her optics, still bowing.

She crossed her servos.

-And why that scrap now?

-You're a feisty one, aren't you? I know you like it. It's for your bravery and concern about me. It's my sign of appreciation. It's rare for me to distribute flowers, so take it. It's another sign of my love, too.

-Where did you get that from? –She asked as she took the perfectly shaped flower into her still weak servos.

-Believe it or not, I made it by myself. You like it? –He asked straightening himself.

She hugged him, and his fans started to work again. He didn't know why he was still getting so excited when she touches him, but his spark loved it. He hugged her back and smiled widely, but when he remembered… he frowned and couldn't stop a tear sliding down his faceplate, landing at her winglet.

-What is it? –She asked and pushed him away- Spit it out, _pretty Bot._

-The others. They are missing far too long. –He said as this wasn't the complete truth.

-What do you suggest? –She said and saw him putting three big energon cubes at her thighs.

-Eat up. –He said and walked out.

After she ate one and hid the other two, she ran into the main room where he was. He was inserting some coordinates into the computer, and then pressed a button. He went through a Space Bridge, so she sneaked in too.

After a few cycles of walking, she stepped out of the Space Bridge, and at her surprise, fell through a thick mantle of snow.

Knock Out turned around and saw the femme wiping the snow off her.

-Go home Arcee. –She heard his voice as the wind blew, rising the snow and blowing it right into her faceplates.

Then she felt a cold servo at her shoulder, and she stood up, hugging him as his optics widened.

-Why didn't you tell me anything…?

-I didn't want you to care… -He said and broke away from the hug, still holding her forearms.

-Don't you think I'd care more if you wouldn't tell me?

-Go home; the little spark can't survive in these states. –He put his hand onto her spark chamber to heat it up.

-I'm not leaving without you telling me where you're off to.

He frowned showing his dental plates, and his optics narrowed.

-Ignorance is bliss. –As he said, the wind blew again and snow landed at their faceplates.

-Don't you dare leave me again. –She commanded.

-Like it's my choice. –He said and she removed his servo from her spark chamber, angrily walking away, snow incessantly rushing to the Earth's core, and onto her faceplates.

She was walking through the thick snow and was leaving tracks at the snowy mantle. The wind was blowing directly into her optics, but she didn't mind. She couldn't really leave him, she wanted to know. She turned around and saw him still looking at her. She started to walk into his direction again, but as the snow was thick, she tripped over something she couldn't identify and fell straight onto her face. She heard the red mech chuckle, and she raised her head to see him approaching her, widely smiling, showing his dental plates. She frowned and lowered her head to take a dive in the snow. She soon felt his servos taking her shoulders and lifting her up. He was sitting on his shins and putting her into his lap, still chuckling.

-Shut up. –She said and lifted her servo up, stroking his right faceplate.

His optics were glaring at her, and he stopped laughing, but was still smiling. After some time his smile vanished too, and she knew that something was bothering him. Something that had a tie to her and the sparkling too.

-Knock Out. –She said and his optics got wet.

-Fear. You're afraid of something… -She concluded as his optics were getting more and more wet, her spark filling up with sadness.

He shook his head and looked into the distance.

-I never wanted to leave you… but the thing is that I have to. –He stated and she widened her optics.

-Leave me?! –She loudly asked as she was already full of hoar. She pushed herself away from him and landed on the cold snow, but didn't even care. She stood up straight and wiped the snow off herself, then crossed her servos. She was shivering; it was obvious that she was already freezing.

-Don't do that to yourself! –He said loudly and stood up, walked over to her and then hugged her.

-Let me go! –She angrily shouted, a tear sliding down her faceplate. Knock Out was watching the tear. First it was sliding down quickly, but then it suddenly slowed down. After a nanocycle of sliding slowly down, the tear stopped. He then realized that it froze.

-No… Your spark needs heat to keep the second one… Besides, you said you love me…

She suddenly hugged him back, closing her tired optics.

-I don't want you to leave… -She whispered into his audio.

-I don't want myself to leave either… -He sighed- But somebody has to find the missing ones… Besides…

-Besides what? –She asked.

He loudly sighed.

-You're in danger when you're with me. –He said and Arcee opened her optics, breaking away from the hug.

-Wh-Why…? –She asked.

The mech stretched out his left servo.

The femme seemed confused and looked into his optics.

-Look at the "_antecubital space"._ –He said and she looked at the spot where his car door was ending, right at the opposite side of his elbow.

She widened her optics as she saw a beeping little red light that was occasionally flashing.

-Wh-What is that…?

-Seems like… I'm not the only one who inserted a tracking chip into my enemy. –He stated and looked into her optics again- I can't get it out… My claws aren't big enough. Airachnid is coming closer to us. –He kissed her forehead and stood up, making her stand up too.

-I'm coming with you! –Arcee stated and hugged him again, a tear sliding down her faceplate- I don't want to lose you…

-You aren't coming with me! –He shouted as his voice quivered from sadness- Consider the sparkling! Consider the future of Cybertron! What if they aren't even here anymore…? What if we're the only ones who're alive…?

-Then don't go! –She shouted and snuggled closer to him as her systems were slowly freezing, but her engine softly purring.

-No. I won't go that risk again. I wanted you to be safe the last time… but got you into even more trouble. This time, I won't allow it. –He tightened their hug.

-Let's run away as you said… we can still save ourselves!

-For that, it's too late, _Sweet Spark… _And she would find us now…

He heard her sobbing, and his spark was crying with her.

She softly pushed him away, not angry at him; she just didn't want to seem weak anymore. Crossing her servos, she was standing in the snow, her armor looking like she was already frozen.

-Try to understand… -He said as he lowered his head- It's not really because of me… it's because of you and our sparkling… My biggest issue is that I always underestimated love… -He sighed- But now I know how much it hurts… Please… Forgive me that I'm leaving you, but believe me… it's only for the best.

He raised his head and saw her running towards him. She jumped to reach his height, and kissed him, holding herself up with her servos wrapped around his neck. He gently wrapped her waist with his servos to keep her from falling. They both closed their optics as Arcee was still crying.

Then she broke away from the kiss, and he gently put her down.

Then he stepped a step backwards, and she knew she couldn't prevent him from going there. She heavily sighed, and finally stopped crying.

-Are you going to return? –She asked, her voice quivering.

He slightly smiled, half-closing his optics.

-I'm not so sure this time. –His voice quivered and he felt his spark twitch, coming from both of them in the same time.

She lowered her head, but refused to show any emotion again.

Then he leaned closer to her and she thought that he's going to kiss her again, but he didn't. He just came closer to her audio.

-Fairfarren, Arcee. –He whispered and turned around. He walked away, without looking at her another time.

She sighed while still looking at the leaving mech with the shiny paint job full of hoar. Then she turned around and walked into the Space Bridge that was still there. Before entering it, she looked at her Spark-Mate once again. She heavily sighed as she saw that he wasn't turning back, and then entered the Space Bridge. It closed, and the only things that remained at the spot they met were their tracks and their tears that fell through the snow.

Knock Out turned around, seeing that she has already left. He frowned because of the sparkache he was feeling, but remained serious, walking through the freezing cold snow.

-_And I thought this would be the last time to go to the Arctic… -_He thought and pulled out the device for tracking life signals.

-Hmm… They should be northwest from here…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never melting Snow

-Cold. Colder. Even colder than the previous one. –He was keeping his mind occupied as he was walking through the snow.

He stepped onto ice, and the ice broke. His left leg stepped into cold water- Hmm… that's not even that cold as I thought it would be.

He stepped out again, and his leg drowned in a big snow pile. He shivered. –This… is the coldest one.

Walking for an entire megacycle, he finally reached a higher peak. He wanted to look down from it so he could locate the missing Bots, but as the luck wasn't on his side, the only thing he saw was snow. White snow everywhere. A sharp breeze blew, and he shivered again. There were no trees, no grass or anything like that. Only snow, more snow and… even more snow.

-I'm slowly getting sick from all this white.

He slid down the peak, and landed on his feet. With his servo at his forehead, trying to keep the snow away from his optics, he was walking through the never ending snow patch. It was starting to get colder and colder, and he looked at the suddenly dark sky.

-Scrap. –He stated- I'm going to have to find a shelter… before I freeze to death.

Cycles passed, and he was still looking for a shelter where he could keep some warmth. He leaned at a snow covered foothill. His sight went up to the moon. It was shining brightly, and he could see the stars again. The moon was round like a ball and shining right onto him.

-Why was I keeping my sight off you? You are so mysterious… -He chuckled when he realized that he was talking to an ordinary moon- Although there are, who knows how many, moons in the universe… You seem like a special one…- He imagined Arcee's face in it, and he smirked –You quite remind me on someone. There are big ones, small ones. Shiny ones, dull ones. Pretty ones, ugly ones… But you… you are… the most mysterious moon I have ever seen.

He shook his head.

-A few megacycles without her and I'm already imagining her countenance in a moon… how am I going to survive out here…? –He chuckled again, closing his optics.

He nearly fell asleep, but then something fell at the top of his helmet. Looking into the direction from where the snow came from, he saw that nothing was there. He mumbled something and closed his optics again, but snow fell at him again. Angrily turning around, he saw that nothing was close to him again, so he frowned and started to think about the femme again. Her beautifully shaped face, her smiling lips, her wonderful optics… mysterious as the dark side of the moon…

It hit him again.

He got mad and started to investigate the place from a better view. He started to climb up the mountain. The ice under his legs was keeping him from getting up. With every step he made, he slid back down. After a few tries he was close to the top, but when he started to think about how skillful he was, he didn't think about stepping lightly and carefully, so he slipped again. No, not just slipped, he also fell onto his back and slid all the way down. For a few cycles he was lying at the cold, snow coated floor, faceplates in the snow. Then he raised his head and looked at the mountain again.

-I'm never gonna get up there! –He loudly stated and sank his faceplates into the white snow again.

…

He was hardly breathing, head still in the snow. A harsh breeze came, and he finally pulled his face out of the snowy coat. Then he widened his optics. He completely forgot about his system's health.

-Ok… On three… -He stated as he was preparing to charge his systems so he could continue the exploration.

-One. –He put his weight onto his servos.

-Two. –He stood at the tips of his toes.

Actually, he was feeling kind of sleepy…

He sighed loudly.

-Um… Two and a half…

He closed his optics as his systems were going into power down mode.

-Two and three quarters… -He said while sighing.

-Um… Zero. –He said and his systems shut down.

_-You can't go to sleep now, you __Glitch head._

He half opened his optics and looked around. No one was there.

-Three. –He said and stood up straight. He somehow managed to feel his nerves that were just conducting impulses from the nerve centers to the muscles. Only then, he realized that the quantity of the snow was much bigger. No wonder he was so sleepy, he almost froze to death.

-Thank you. –He stated while looking at the moon that was hardly to see because of the clouds that were surrounding or covering it.

He started to look out for a good shelter, but there was no really good one… There was just a narrow and dusty one.

He rolled his optics.

-Better that than rusting in the snow here… -He said and scraped into the small and uncomfortable shelter, as the blizzard started. The wind was blowing and blowing, and it seemed like it would never stop. The harsh cold reached the shelter, and Knock Out shivered.

The shelter was so small that he barely fit into it: his legs were on his chest and he had to be curled up like that so he could stay in there. He couldn't turn around; he couldn't even move his head. He snuggled a little so he could warm himself up, but with that he just made scratches into his plating.

-SCRAP! –He shouted out loudly, and heard a somehow disturbing noise. The noise was loud, it sounded like something light was crashing down from big heights. He widened his optics as he remembered what that could be.

-Frag my life. –He said with a mournful voice.

…

The next day…

The whole morning he tried to get out of the little shelter. It was harder now as snow crashed at the entrance of the little hole.

-Stupid… powdery, light, fluffy, fresh when recent but heavier, granular when it begins the cycle of melting and refreezing… and eventually ice once it comes down… after multiple melting and refreezing cycles, into a dense mass called a snow pack… H20!

He kicked the snow pack, and only hurt his leg.

-What would be better? Freezing to death? Or starve in here?

He stabbed the snow with his claws. It didn't really work out.

A megacycle passed, and he was still fighting to get out of this shelter.

-To die like this… it is just pathetic. –He said and kicked the snow again.

-Ok, 1:0 for you, water, but we have still a long way to go.

He stated, and right after that, he saw the snow melting.

-Strange… -He stated and looked out of his hideout. As he saw it, his optics widened and his spark started to pulse faster. He squeezed himself out of the hole, and leaped behind a big rock, that was free from the snow too. What he saw was shocking. Then, the red laser appeared again, and pointed into a mountain's peak not really far away from him. He saw that the ice on the top was getting red first, and then it simply became water and ran down. The red laser was coming from a ship he knew better than any other Autobot. It was the Nemesis.

After some time, the ship left.

Knock Out sighed, and after some time he stopped hiding, and started to investigate again. His life signal device was showing him that he was getting closer to them… And he would soon reach them. The wind was blowing snow right into his faceplates, and he closed his optics while frowning.

-I… I think I don't even care what is going on there… I don't even know why I'm going on a rescue. I'm happy. I'm happier without them, anyways. I and Arcee wouldn't have to fake and hide anything anymore. And we wouldn't have to hide our child… Arrgh! –He put his servos at his head- I can't do this anymore! I… I have to tell the truth when I find them. There is no other opinion.

Just as he said that he saw a big metal cell that looked like a box, and he directly knew why it was there. It was surrounded by lasers. He ran towards it, not even realizing that the floor was icy.

He stepped onto the ice and started to slide on one leg, balancing himself with his servos. In front of him was a big icy rock that was just waiting for Knock Out to smack into it. He stepped on the ice with another leg, and glided aside, managing to avoid the hard naturally occurring solid aggregate of minerals.

-Whew… -He sighed- That was close…

He said and then he realized that there was a big icicle hanging down a protruding part of a mountain. It was almost reaching the floor. He ducked, covered himself with his servos and closed his optics, while quickly sliding right into its direction. He expected to hit into it, but then his path suddenly changed. He felt that he was going downhill, and he removed his servos from his head, still trying to balance himself with them. As he opened his optics, he saw that his path was really going downhill, and he frightened.

-Slippery, slippery, slippery…!

He got out of his balance and started swinging, waving his hands and shrieking, lifting a leg up as he was losing control over his equilibrium. Eventually, he fell right onto his aft and continued slipping down the narrow icy tunnel, still shrieking and lifting his servos up in front of his faceplates. His optics were widening as he was coming closer to the snow that was on the end of the tunnel.

-It's somehow different as Megatron isn't here anymore, I'm still getting used to all the new tactics…

-Oh, come on. It was already like that once… Besides, we don't have to be that afraid anymore. Our Lord can't even pick us up like Megatron could. He can't throw us down from the ship like he did to the poor Vehicons when the Autobot was escaping with the Omega Keys…

-Yeah… I've heard one of the Vehicons was an ordinary Trooper… A car.

-And he couldn't be saved… Our ship's medic back then was stuck in the wall…

-Hey! –The car mode Trooper touched the shoulder of the Seeker Vehicon- What happened to the medic anyways? Didn't see him for a long time.

-I don't really know…

-You think he got offlined?

-No… But there are rumors about him joining the Autobots.

-He? An Autobot?

-I don't know… But everybody's talking about it.

-Hah. Weird.

They heard a shriek and a sound of something falling into the snow, and they turned around, transforming their servos into blasters.

-What was that? –The car mode Trooper asked.

The Flyer shrugged his shoulders and they started to walk slowly into the direction where the sound came from.

They saw a red mech slowly standing up, and then sweeping the snow off his shoulders.

-I-Isn't that…? –The Trooper asked.

-You there. Put your hands above your head and slowly turn around. –The Flyer commanded without any fear.

The red mech did so, and the Vehicons saw that he was the one they were talking about.

-It _is _him. It is the lost medic! –The Trooper said.

-Why are you pointing your weapons at me…? –The red medic raised his optic ridges.

-Silence, Autobot. –The Flyer said, still pointing his weapons at him.

-Autobot?! Who do you call here an Autobot?! –Knock Out almost shouted.

-You think we're stupid, or what? We heard everything about you.

-Yeah, you heard rumors. Now let me pass. –The red mech came closer to the Vehicons and pushed them aside.

-Hey! I cannot allow you to trespass here! –The Flyer said, charging his blasters.

-And why? –The red mech asked and turned around, smirking.

-Autobots aren't welcome here! –The Trooper called out.

The medic narrowed his optics and frowned, showing his bright dental plates.

-Listen, you two. I've been lost, I've almost been offlined, and I've barely managed to get back here. So step aside or I'll rip your tiny processors out of your dumb and worthless heads, and then serve it to the Predacons!

-Um… Yes, sir! –The Flyer said and put a servo at his forehead, as a sign of approval.

-Of course! –The Trooper said and did as the Flyer.

Knock Out was walking away, but he soon realized that the Troopers were following him. He swiftly turned around to face the two Vehicons.

-Um… may I help you…? –The medic asked and the Vehicons looked at each other.

-Well… We could need some help for my friend's servo here… -The Flyer said and the Trooper showed his left forearm.

Knock Out widened his optics as he saw big and strong claw marks at the Trooper's forearm. The mark was kind of reminding him on…

-Could you help him? –The Flyer asked and Knock Out couldn't really say no when someone asks that nicely.

-…Of course. –The red mech said and immediately took his medical kit which he was always carrying with himself. He took a disinfectant and melded tin in a container. He ordered the Trooper to sit down, and the Trooper fully trusted him.

Knock Out was surprised, his acting before didn't really scare him at all. He softly lifted the Vehicon's servo up, and swiftly disinfected him. Then he took the container and dripped the tin onto his wound. He looked at the Vehicon expecting him to at least flinch a little, but the Trooper remained still. Knock Out grabbed a little snow from the ground and put it onto the forearm. The Vehicon still remained still, and that made Knock Out really wonder why he wasn't even moving a little.

-It's OK now… you should be just fine… -Knock Out said softly, showing his Autobot side of him.

The Vehicon stood up.

-Thank you. –He said.

-Y-You're welcome… -The doctor said and lowered his head. After a few seconds he raised it again and looked into the Trooper's face- What happened to you, anyways?

-I… disobeyed.

Knock Out raised an optic ridge, but didn't want to ask about that topic anymore.

-Say… what is this? –He asked.

-It's our Energon mine at the Arctic. We came here to take it and when we finish, we leave. –The Flyer said.

-Yes. And it's some kind of hideout to us.

-I see… -He stated- Do you know about the prisoners up there?

-Of course. It's our job to watch out for them. We are keeping the Autobots in it. Well… the most of them. The femme is missing… But she'll be no problem, we've been told.

Knock Out nodded his head.

-Why are you asking? –The Flyer asked.

-I'm… told to bring them to our Lord… But I don't know how to free them so I could deliver them to our Master.

-Oh… if that's why… I guess we could tell you the code… -The Trooper said, and the Flyer looked at him.

-Wait… We're seriously going to tell him?

-Why not? He was a Second-in-Command once… and he knows our Lord very well… Besides, we don't want him to end up like I did…

The Flyer stepped back and sighed.

-Ok. The code is 0527. Just type it in, and the lasers will fade away.

-Thank you... –Knock Out smirked and turned around. He was walking away, but then he heard the Flyer again- Wait!

Knock Out froze for a moment as he thought the Flyer had a clue.

-Yes? –He asked.

-You can use the elevator there. –The Flyer said, and Knock Out nodded his head in approval.

-Nice guys… -He thought as he was walking towards the elevator- I almost feel sorry for them…

He stepped at the elevator.

-Well… Almost.

…

-0… 5… 2… 7… -He said as he typed the code in.

The lasers disappeared, and the door of the giant metal box opened.

He walked inside, gracefully as always. There they were, handcuffs on their hands, looking at him like they are seeing a ghost.

-Knock Out… How did you get here? –Bumblebee asked.

-Good being a 'Con once, right? –He chuckled and approached Ultra Magnus first, showing the key.

-How did you…? –Smokescreen asked.

-Vehicons are getting more and more stupid. –He said and freed Ultra Magnus. Then he walked over to Smokescreen, then to Bumblebee, then to Bulkhead, then to Wheeljack, and eventually to Ratchet. They all stood up, and Knock Out got out of the cell first.

-Scrap. –He stated as he saw Shockwave standing on the top of the hill, looking straight into his optics.

-You go. –He said and the others just turned around and left.

Shockwave sent a group of Vehicons to attack him, and Knock Out called Ratchet's name. Ratchet turned around and saw fear in Knock Out's optics.

Knock Out turned into Shockwave's direction, and then back to Ratchet's.

-Take care of Arcee. –The red mech smiled and put two fingers at his forehead, lifting them up into the air after some time. It was a soldier's "goodbye" sign.

Ratchet completely understood him, and saw determination and devotion in the red mech's optics.

-I will. –Ratchet stated, transformed and rolled out.

Knock Out turned around and saw that the Vehicons were already here. They surrounded him and pointed their blasters at him. He was looking around, but soon stopped as he realized that he didn't have a chance to escape. Shockwave slowly approached him, and Knock Out evilly smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Web

-Shockwave… long time no see. –The red mech stated and looked into the purple mech's optic.

-Indeed. We expected you to come back sooner or later, and it seems that you're here too late… But late is better than never.

Knock Out frowned.

-Drag him away. –Shockwave commanded and two Vehicons caught him, one on the left, and one on the right side.

-You expect me to be scared? –Knock Out chuckled.

-Not yet, but we'll see. You aren't going to see the sun for a long time, so it would be best for you to say goodbye to it. IF you're going to see it again.

-Still not scared.

-That would be highly illogical, even for you Knock Out.

Just as he said that, they stepped onto elevator and it started. As everyone was still, Knock Out saw a chance to escape them. He pushed the left one aside, and he fell down the elevator, shouting. The Vehicon was lucky, he landed at the snow. Shockwave and the other Vehicons looked at him, and Knock Out kicked the right Vehicon so that the Trooper had to step back. The Troopers started to attack him, but Knock Out was dodging their attacks and all the Troopers fell down. The three Flyers stayed up, and attacked Knock Out from the back. Knock Out yelped and started to roll with them, trying to reach the edge of the slowly going elevator. He managed to get rid of one by rolling to the edge, and he almost fell down too. Before he could he grabbed the edge with his claws on his right hand. The two Flyers wanted to get rid of him now by stepping at his claws. The left one did that, and Knock Out released. He started to fall, but then he straightened his right hand into the elevator's pillar direction and dug his claws into it. His fall slowed down as he was scratching the pillar, little sparks were flying around him and a loud screech could be heard. He swiftly looked at the pillar and saw that it could work, so he stroke the pillar with another servo, scratching it and digging his claws into it as he was still sliding down the pillar. It was frozen, so he couldn't really stop gliding down, he was making more and more sparks flying from the places his claws were sliding down, and the screech was getting louder. His audios were hurting and he closed his optics tightly, showing his dental plates. Then he put his toes onto the pillar too, slowing down the fall. He opened his optics but still had them narrowed as the sound was getting even louder, and he was very sensitive to sounds. As he saw that he was getting closer to the ground, he got afraid. He was right under a drill that was pointed into his direction. He had no other choice then stopping himself from falling, even if they would catch him then. His claws were getting weaker; he could feel that they were getting out of their shape. He tightly closed his optics again and slammed his forehead against the pillar. Sparks were bursting even more, and he was screaming in pain, tightening his optics even more. The fall was slowing down, until it completely stopped. He half opened his optics, looking into the drill that was now 50 ft away from him. Now he was grateful for being just 20 ft tall. He loudly sighed in relief, but he knew it wasn't over yet. He realized that the elevator was still moving, and that he was slowly coming closer to the drill.

-As long as I don't move, everything will be fine… -He was consoling himself.

-Doctor, he's still there. –One of the Flyers stated.

-Go get him. –The scientist commanded and the Vehicons transformed into alt mode. They flew into Knock Out's direction.

The ex-con heard the noise of the flying Vehicons, and he turned his head around to face them. One of them tried to hit him, but the medic dodged the attack. He was sliding down the pillar again, and he had no other opinion but to transform his servo into his electric saw. He notched his saw into the pillar, keeping balance and stopping to fall. The drill was now 35 ft away from him.

He opened his optics widely, and saw that another Vehicon tried to hit him. He swiftly moved, and as he moved his saw started cutting deeper into the pillar. As a result, he started to slide down again. He showed his dental plates in fear again, and then looked at the Vehicon that was approaching him again.

Then he smirked as his mind got an idea. He let the Vehicon approach him, and he transformed his saw into a servo again, still holding onto the hole he made with it. He stopped sliding, but was now just 20 ft away. The Vehicon hit him, and he started to fall, but grabbed the Vehicon's wing in the process. The Vehicon started to move randomly, swaying in the air. The other Vehicon flew into his direction to help his fellow Decepticon Flyer. As he got close, Knock Out stepped with one leg at the other Vehicon, and with one at the Vehicon on which he was already on. He pulled them closer to each other with his legs and then made them go into Shockwave's direction. The Vehicons did so for a moment, but after some time they got out of control and Knock Out made a front flip, landing right in front of the purple scientist.

Knock Out was gasping loudly, and Shockwave was just looking at him at the first.

-You have developed some new skills, it seems.

-I did. You like them?

-Nevertheless, you are getting sillier. To think you could escape us by just jumping down… That was quite illogical of you.

-Logic will take you from A to B. Imagination will take you everywhere. –The red medic stated and saw that Shockwave is pulling out a new weapon. It was even more dangerous looking than his arm cannon, and he aimed the weapon at him.

-I see you're getting a taste for weapons… But you still aren't there yet, you need to research what kind of weapon suits you the most… -Knock Out said.

-I don't need to look good when I'm finishing my job… -He said and blasted Knock Out. He immediately fainted as electricity was flowing through his whole body, paralyzing him- I just tend to be logical.

…

-Wh-where am I…? –He asked as his sight was still blurry.

He realized that his hand's wrists were tightly tied to the ceiling with a white colored string…

Then he clenched his fists a little, so he could see if his fingers are still functioning. They were.

Then he looked around to see where he was. The room was dark; just a little light was coming from the little window that was right in the back of him, so he couldn't see the sun shining.

-Shockwave wasn't lying when he said that I won't see light for a long time…

What he next saw terrified him so much that he screamed. In the corner, there were some containers with green liquid. And inside the liquid there were heads of creatures that he didn't even read about before. He didn't know where he was, and he was sure that he didn't even want to know. The next thing he knew was that something hit his helmet. He yelped and turned his head, seeing two pinkish optics staring right into his red ones.

He screamed again, and felt a servo at his mouth.

-Save your voice for now. –She whispered into his audio and he shivered from her voice. He mumbled something, but her servo wasn't letting his sentence out. He was breathing quickly, his spark was bouncing fast.

She saw fear in his optics, and she smirked, releasing him.

His optics were terrified and sad-looking, his optic ridges lowered.

-How did I get here?! –Knock Out asked, and Airachnid smiled.

-It doesn't matter. What matters is that you aren't escaping.

She put his servo at his right faceplate, causing Knock Out to get disgusted.

-Back off, spider!

-You'd be a wonderful part of my collection, if you just weren't that scratched. But oh well, you'd be a great part anyways.

-Scratched?! –He loudly asked and she showed her shoulder to show his body's reflection in it. He was scratched from top to bottom; the only part of him that wasn't scratched was his face. He could see that his paint on his forehead was scraped off, and instead of being red, it was black. He opened his mouth widely while looking at his paint.

-What…did…you…DO?! –He hissed through his teeth, narrowing his optics.

-I was just… playing.

He growled.

-Well… you were playing with fire! –He hissed.

She evilly chuckled.

-Too bad that you can't stand looking just like everyone else.

-Wh-What are you suggesting…? Glitch please, I'm still fabulous. –He smiled and showed his nicest side again.

She grabbed his head's right side and dug her claws into it, making him narrowing his optics from pain. Then she released him, but soon after that she made a scar onto his left faceplate. He narrowed his optics even more, looking at her with anger.

She evilly laughed, and stepped back.

-Now you're in my web, Knock Out.

-I can't be in your web; I'm already stuck in the wall, along with Arcee!

-Not anymore, now she's alone… You left her to be alone at home, didn't you? You hurt her feelings, and she's probably worrying about you right now… Oh the poor, clueless femme… She is probably going to…

-Stop! –Knock Out yelled and interrupted her, making her mad.

She approached him with a deadly look, and she pointed her arachnoid leg at his faceplates.

-I could scrap you right away, I wouldn't care about the punishment I would get. And if I'd scrap you, your beloved Spark-Mate would go offline too; along with your stupid little sparkling that I'm going to scarp anyways! Listen, I don't even want to cooperate with such an egoistic Autobot like you, the only thing I want is power. And I am going to get it! So if you don't mind- She made another scar at his right faceplate- I'd like you to have your mouth shut. Or else… I'm going to bring your Spark-Mate over here and rip her spark out of her spark chamber and add it to my collection. –She continued talking with a little smoother voice- And the little spark? We'll put it into Shockwave's lab and do experiments on it.

His mouth was widely opened and then he slowly closed it, lowering his head, hiding from her sight.

-You do remind me on someone…

He was just silent, expecting her to move on.

-On Arcee's first partner.

Knock Out widened his optics and lowered his head even more.

*Flashback*

_They were standing in the rain that was heavily pounding onto their helmets and armor. Both of them had wet optics._

_- And I know how you feel. At least you didn't have to watch how your partner dies._

_- Didn't you say that your partner was Cliffjumper and that you didn't even know that Starscream killed him?_

_-Well, I had two partners._

_He looked at her._

_- I'm listening. –He said again._

_-His name was Tailgate… We were very close to each other, just like you and Breakdown. But one day we were on a mission and Airachnid…_

_- Airachnid? - He said and she could see the anger in his optics while they were leaking tears._

_- She made him suffer right in front of my optics. She killed him without hesitation. Then she was picking up his energon and she was writing on the walls with it. She tortured me to watch all of it. Every single detail. Then, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper rescued me, and that is how I've met Cliff and joined team Prime._

_- And now he's dead too… - he said like he actually understood her._

*End of Flashback*

-Tailgate…? –He almost whispered.

-Oh… you do know him… so Arcee has told you. If you're going to cooperate, maybe I won't finish you like I've finished Tailgate.

-Cooperate? Cooperate with whom?

-I thought you like games. –She said and left. He remained still, trying to recharge as he knew that things are going to get worse tomorrow. But he couldn't. He didn't want to suffer as Tailgate did; he didn't want to get offlined as Breakdown did, although it would reunite him with his partner. Now he had a reason to stay alive… to fight for survival. He wouldn't really care to die because of the sadness he felt as his best friend wasn't here anymore, but something has changed…

No, the Autobots weren't the reason. Just one. He wouldn't care if she wouldn't be his Spark-Mate, he wouldn't care if she wouldn't be sparked. But she was, and he wanted it. He wanted it _so_ badly.

-Till all are one, Breakdown… Till all are one. –He said in fear for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The faded Rose

Arcee's spark jumped up as she heard the door in the distance open. It started to pound quickly, and she didn't know who that was, but she was deeply hoping that it was Knock Out. She was really afraid for his state right now, her spark was clenching every time she thought about him. This time, she wanted to think about him, as she was hoping that it was him. She started to think of what she is going to do when he gets here. Her spark was speeding up, and a smile appeared on her faceplates. Then, the door opened, and Arcee froze, not knowing what to do.

Ratchet got in, and she was still just sitting, but there was a big smile on her faceplates. She quickly hid it before he turned around. She saw the insecurity in Ratchet's optics, and she already lost her hope.

-Ratchet… Where are the others? –She asked, and Ratchet came closer to her.

-They are all here, safe… -Ratchet lowered his head as he set onto the berth right next to her.

-Why aren't you happy then? –She asked and Ratchet just looked into her optics.

Ratchet heavily sighed.

-And where is Knock Out?

Ratchet looked away.

-Don't tell that he's… -Arcee started.

-N-No! No, he's not… I think. –Ratchet interrupted- But he didn't come with us… He… Proved that he is an Autobot. –Ratchet stated and Arcee tilted her head.

-He saved us, freed us from the Decepticons… and eventually sacrificed his freedom for ours. Shockwave captured him and… We came back for him… only to learn that Airachnid has him captive now, and that they are on the Nemesis. –He looked at Arcee. Her head was lowered.

-Are you ok? –He asked.

-He… he isn't going to survive if he's alone in there… we have to help him! –She stated and stood up; walking towards the door, but Ultra Magnus appeared right in front of her.

-You're not going anywhere. You are sparked.

-I want to help! I don't want to lose another partner like that! –Arcee's optics got wet, and the two Autobots saw that she cared for him for the first time –Please… Let me go help! I can do this; it's hard to slow me down!

-Out of question. You are going to stay here.

-But I…

-It's an order. –Ultra Magnus stated, and Arcee frowned- Ratchet, is the Bridge ready?

-It's always ready. –Ratchet said and opened it –You will find it outside.

-Good. –He said and walked out.

-I'm sorry. We couldn't stop him from sacrificing himself. He cared about you too much, it seems.

-I have to go to help… I still have nightmares from Airachnid scrapping Tailgate… I can't imagine what I would do if that would happen to him… I… don't want to lose him, Ratchet. I know that it sounds weird, but I do love him. –She softly smiled- I… can't do it without him anymore. –She put a servo at her spark chamber, and Ratchet looked at her servo, widening his optics.

He grumbled and rolled his optics.

-No. We can't risk _three_ lives.

-You could risk his, why not mine!? –She loudly asked.

-You are sparked, he is not!

She stood up and walked into her chambers' direction.

-You just can't accept him as an Autobot. He did so much, and you're still against him. –She said with her back turned at him- We kicked him out because we thought he was wrong… and yes, I thought that too… But he wasn't guilty at all. When I wanted to get revenge for Bulkhead… I almost got scrapped by Insecticons. And then he saved me. He brought me to the Earth and completely healed me. He invented a cure for me and even tested it on _himself _so I'd get better… He saved me from a giant sandstorm that almost offlined him… he saved me from Airachnid and even resisted on gaining power again. He cares for me… And yes, he is a _Glitch head _and an egomaniac, but… he does consider others' feelings. –She let a tear slide down her faceplate and rushed out of the room, letting Ratchet in confusion. He went outside, because the others were already waiting for him.

-Why am I always crying for him…? –She asked when she was in her room, wiping her tears of with her hands.

-I don't see a reason to cry…

She looked at the shelf she had in her room. It was right next to her berth, and she closed her optics tightly. She saw her first present that symbolized his love.

*Flashback*

_Do you know what it stands for…? For… respect… courage… passion… -She looked into his optics- And for sincere love._

_She hugged him tightly._

_-Knock Out… I don't know what to say…_

_-No need, ma beauté… -he said and returned the hug._

_-T-Thank you… -She closed her optics, but reopened them when she felt his fingers at her chin, raising her head up so he could see her. This was a habit that he still didn't overcome, and it seemed like he will never overcome it._

_-Non, non, non, non, non. –He purred- J'aurais à vous remercier._

_She leaned closer to him._

_-What are you doing? –He asked quietly while she was placing her servos at his chest plate._

_-I don't know… -she whispered._

_-Why… are you doing this…? –He asked even quieter as she was only an inch away from him, optics half-opened._

_-Because I'm… starting to love you… -she said, closed her optics, and pressed her lips against his._

*End of Flashback*

She took the faded rose into her servos. She still kept it to remember the moment where she knew she loved him. She started to examine the rose again. There were just a few petals on it, and it was black now. It seemed like the love in the rose faded too, but she knew it didn't. She stopped crying, and she smiled, letting a last tear down her faceplate. She closed her optics and imagined that the rose was still bright red, just like him. Then she opened her optics and put the rose at the shelf again. She stood up, servos crossed. She heavily sighed.

-I promise that you that you'll be fine, _Doctor Fabulous. _–She said while she was looking into the sky.

-And I'm going to be part of the rescue team, no matter if they want it or not.

…

He moaned loudly as he heard a door opening. He immediately opened his optics when he remembered where he was.

-Already awake? –She stated and smacked him onto his head.

He frowned showing his dental plates, but didn't protest.

-We're silent today, aren't we? –She asked slashing his back, but he remained still.

-Fine. Then I'll have to make you talk. –She stated and he widened his optics. He heavily sighed.

-What do you want? –He silently asked.

She evilly laughed and he secretly narrowed his optics when she was behind him.

-Where is the Autobot base?

-Like if I'd tell you.

-I guess you won't need this then. –She said and put her servos at his car door. He didn't answer.

-Last chance to save your beloved car door…

-Like I'd crack if you rip of my car door. –He angrily stated, turning his head around to see her optics. She was angry, and was showing her dental plates in anger. She didn't tear his car door as Optimus did; she just ripped his chip out of his arm. Then she slashed his right faceplate, so that he yelped in pain. Blue energon was leaking from the spot where she put her claws at.

-We don't have time for foreplays. THE BASE. WHERE IS IT?!

-Oh for Primus' sake, talk to the hand… -Knock Out stated and she looked up to his moving hand- I'm never gonna tell you. –He was playing with his hand like with a puppet, heightening his voice.

She put her arachnoid leg in front of his faceplates.

-And I thought Arcee was insufferable. –She said, pointing it closer to his right optic. He frowned, showing his dental plates and widening his optics in fear.

-Don't be so afraid… I'm not given the permission to harm you… too much. But if you won't tell anything- She came closer, face to face, and he alienated his head into the back as hers was coming closer- I am going to take your whole head. I already have a nice little spot for you. - She said and put a finger under his chin, her finger digging into his head. He had to raise his head, or she would reach energon…

-Now tell me. If you tell it, I might free you.

-I don't like this "might" in your sentence. It gives me the feeling that you want to trick me.

-Why would I want to trick you? Just because you're an Autobot doesn't mean that I can't be better to you than to the rest of you, right?

He softly smiled- Slag yourself.

She narrowed her optics while still smiling, and showed her dental plates.

-Ok. If you don't believe me, fine. If you tell the truth, I'll definitely release you to go to your partner. So, what do you say…?

He looked into the distance and saw computers and some devices that were flashing.

He evilly chuckled.

-Come closer. –He ordered- So I can whisper it to you.

She did so, and he showed his dental plates while smiling.

-Over my dead body. –He whispered into her audio and kicked her with his legs. She yelped in pain and flew backwards, hitting into the devices. Electricity flew through her body and she closed her optics, falling unconsciously.

The electricity spread over the whole room, and the string finally got breakable, so he shook himself off the string and fell straight onto the floor. He raised his head to see that Airachnid was still at the floor, so he put his hands at the floor to lean his weight onto them, preparing to stay up while evilly smirking.

-Most Cybertronians say that it is the intellect which makes a good scientist. They are wrong: it is character.

He stood up and walked over to her- I'd like to stay and scrap you, but I have to go… I hope we'll meet again sometime. –He said and ran out of the room.

What he didn't see was that Airachnid opened her optics right after that quote.

-_Insecticons! Attack!_

…

-Arcee! We told you not to come! –Ultra Magnus stated and everybody looked at the femme that was approaching them.

-I thought you'd need some company. –She stated looking at Bulkhead and Bumblebee- And Airachnid is mine. –She said and walked over to the Bots. They were trying to find Knock Out who was somewhere on this ship.

-Smokescreen, have you found the Phase Shifter? –Ultra Magnus asked.

-Um… not really… we couldn't bring it back, Soundwave was too swift.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics, and Smokescreen lowered his head.

-I'll make it right… I'll…

-No need. We can do it without it. Let's split. Bulkhead, you are going straight. Ratchet, you are going with Wheeljack to the west. Arcee, you're coming with me to the east. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, you are going back to see if there are more paths. Understood?

-Yes, Ultra Magnus, sir! –Everybody stated and they all split.

…

He was running through the hallways, loudly gasping. He looked back and saw two giant Terrorcon Insecticons with opened jaws running after him.

-Which way now? –He asked aloud as he came to the corridor where there were two ways: east and west.

He didn't have any time anymore, he went west. Still running as he thought that transforming would be a bad idea as he was running out of energy. The Terrorcons were coming closer to him, and he panicked, so he started to run silly-looking again.

-Why is this always happening to me? –He asked and tripped over something. He angrily turned around to see what it was, and he saw an Insecticon jaw lying at the floor. He made a disgusted-looking face.

-Ugh… It'd maybe be better if I pick that up… -He did that and stood up, running away again.

He was running through the hallway like mad, but then he spotted a door that was very familiar to him.

-The Med bay… -He stated and swiftly rushed into it. As soon as the door closed behind him he sabotaged the door so it couldn't open from the outside. He sighed in relief, but then he heard a loud growl behind him. His optics widened, and he slowly turned around. He saw a big Insecticon standing right in front of him, and he screamed, ducked, and covered his head with his servos.

-Please don't eat me… I taste like perfumed paint! –He stated and felt that the Insecticon's slime fell onto his already scratched and dusty paint.

-You've got my jaw. –The Insecticon said and Knock Out opened his optics widely as he recognized the voice of this gentle giant.

-Clawstrike? –He asked and the Insecticon nodded.

-You look terribly. What happened to you? –The Insecticon sounded like he was concerned.

-Airachnid… Before going into details… you might want me to attach it back to you… You remind me on that Hardshell… Ugh… Terrible memories.

…

-The prisoner escaped, my lord… –Airachnid bowed before a slim shadow which was standing in the middle of the room, looking out of the big window of the cockpit, servos crossed on his back.

-What?! –A high pitched male voice asked angrily, making Airachnid flinch a little.

-I sent the Terrorcons at him; he can't escape from this ship.

-…Fine. But- The voice sounded deeper now- if you fail me, my fellow Airachnid… I am going to replace you with Soundwave, and then he'll be Second-in-Command, together with Shockwave. Did you understand?

-Yes, my liege. –She said.

It thundered loudly, and the mech's silver color came to his body for a second.

-If he's no use… you are allowed to get rid of him… But leave some parts to me. –The mech said and looked at his claws- You can go.

-Thank you, master. –She bowed again and left.

…

-Did you find him? –Arcee was talking over the comm. link to Smokescreen.

-_No, no sight of him._

-What about the others? –She asked.

-_No luck either. They found only Vehicons._

-At least they found something… The only thing we found was fresh energon, so we followed the track. As we were following it, the track suddenly disappeared, and we couldn't find anything else.

_-That actually is something. You know what we found?_

-What? –Arcee smiled as she was striding along with Ultra Magnus.

_-A dead end._

Arcee smirked.

-Great. So there's nothing there… seems like you'll have to return to the point where we started…

_-Ugh… I know… Ok, see you… somewhere._

-Fine. Be safe.

_-Always… Bumblebee greets you too._

Arcee rolled her optics while smiling.

-Say that I'm greeting him back.

_-I will. Smokescreen over._

_-_Arcee over. –She shut down her comm. link.

-You will have to tell them. –Ultra Magnus suddenly stated.

-What? –She turned around to face the large mech who was standing behind her.

-You will have to tell them all about your affair.

-I… I know… But I'm still not ready…

…

-You're actually not that bad… for an Insecticon. –Knock Out smirked- You buffed my finish brilliantly. Thank you. And of course thank you too, _Pack Smart_- he hugged his favorite buffer- I have missed you so much…

-We should be on the move, I'm sensing Airachnid's signal to eliminate you.

-_M'éliminer ? Je me suis poli…_

-Go! –The Insecticon ordered and Knock Out rolled his optics –Fine… Ahhh… -Knock Out sighed and sounded annoyed.

The door opened, and the first thing Knock Out could see were narrowed pinkish optics.

-Hello doctor… -Airachnid said and ordered two Vehicons to grab him and drag him away.

-Y-You… betrayed me! –Knock Out yelled back at the Insecticon whose head was lowered, as the two Terrorcons were dragging him away, and he was struggling to stay- And you know what the worst part is?! I actually thought I could rely on you! –Knock Out stated and the Terrorcons got annoyed so they simply lifted him up, his legs in the air.

Clawstrike was following them silently, head lowered from shame, looking at his repaired jaw.

…

-I… sense Knock Out's spark… we're close! –Arcee stated- It's weak, I can hardly follow it… but it is coming from danger… We have to hurry! –She stated and transformed, driving away.

-Wait, Arcee! We don't know if it's safe! –Ultra Magnus tried to warn her, but it was too late, the two-wheeler was already far from him.

Ultra Magnus didn't follow her, as he knew that it wasn't a wise idea. He contacted the others.

…

-Oh… I see your paint job is in perfect state again… Good for me, now I can pick the shiniest part of you to keep it as my trophy. –She raised her leg and pointed it at his spark, and he widened his optics.

-But what is your shiniest part…? Your optics…? Or your chest armor…? Hmm… Why not your whole head? –She asked as the Insecticons were watching. One of them was Clawstrike.

-I've got many shiny parts… It's hard to pick just one out… -He stated, and she grinned.

-You're right. Why take one part, if I could take your whole body!

He tightly closed his optics as she was lifting her arachnoid leg even more up.

-The only problem is that I'm ordered to bring you to my "master"… -She rolled her optics- So, answer me at least this question if you didn't want to reveal the location of the base. What is your shiniest part of your body?

-What about his spark? –Knock Out turned around to see who just stated that. It was his purple insect buddy. It jumped at Airachnid and took her down. Airachnid scratched him to release her, but he didn't let go.

-Go, Knock Out! –The Insecticon shouted and Knock Out nodded his head. Before running out of the room, he wanted to turn around to say _Thank you _to his savior, but the sight he saw was terrible.

Airachnid hit his spark chamber with her leg, and the Insecticon fell onto the floor, not breathing anymore. Energon was leaking from it, and Knock Out's spark was bouncing fast and heavily from the disgust and sadness he just felt.

-Claw…Clawstrike… -He stuttered.

Then Airachnid jumped at him, and Knock Out transformed and rolled out. But Airachnid made it to the top of him, and she punched him with her fist.

-You femmes just can't keep your fingers away from my paint job, can you?! –He hissed and shook her down from him, so that she crashed down. He transformed back and jumped at her, holding her with his servo at her neck.

-This is for Clawstrike! –He shouted and punched her face, releasing her so it would be fair. She stood up and stepped back- This is for Tailgate! –He said and kicked her so that she fell onto the floor.

-And this, my dear Airachnid, is for Breakdown _and _Arcee. –He said and wanted to hit her so hard that she would fall into the depths of space, but she dodged it and punched him to the ground instead.

-You are a fool, Knock Out. And since there is nobody who could save you anymore now… You're done. –She stated and lifted her arachnoid leg up, hoping to get rid of him once and for all.

-_Till all are one… -_He closed his optics.

-This is for Knock Out! –Airachnid heard a voice from her back and before she could even see who it was, she was knocked out. She flew across the room, landing at some devices once again, paralyzing her.

Knock Out looked up at his savior's face, and he widely smiled from joy. The femme stretched her hand out to help him stand up, and he happily accepted it. The mech stood up, looking into the femme's wonderful blue optics, smirking.

Just as he was getting closer to kiss her, the other Autobots arrived and he released her servo before anyone could see it.

-I saved the _Glitch head_. –She smirked looking at them.

-Mademoiselle. –Knock Out bowed and she looked at him, realizing that he was acting again- Thank you for your help. –He raised his head to look into her optics and then straightened himself as he saw her smirk- I… think we could… learn to cooperate with each other… so what do you say? Partners? –He asked and offered her his servo to shake it. She looked at Bumblebee and Smokescreen who were nodding their heads as they were thinking that this would be just an opportunity to get rid of the never ending fights of the two. But she knew that this was his way to say _I love you _while faking.

-Partners. –She accepted his servo and shook it as a sign of agreement. Both of them smiled sweetly at each other, and then released their servos.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sharp

-Alright… I see you've returned… -A deep voice said and Knock Out turned into the door's direction. He saw that a shadow was slowly coming closer, and he pushed Arcee aside. The steps of the familiar sounding Cybertronian were getting louder, but were still light.

He stepped a step closer to the door, standing in front of everyone else. He immediately recognized the voice, and he knew that it was speaking to him, and not to anyone else.

-Haven't heard from you for a long time. –Knock Out stated as the shadow was coming closer.

-I couldn't say the same about you, _doctorrr…_ -The shadow was getting smaller, so it was clear that the mech was already there.

Knock Out put a servo at his hip and leaned on one leg, looking like he didn't care that a dangerous and deadly Con was walking towards him. The Con finally showed himself. He was silver colored and had long, pointy legs, even pointier servos with sharp claws on them, and very slim. His finish was lustrous, and his smile terrible; his dental plates shiny, but his optics radiating badness. They were light red, gazing into Knock Out's crimson red ones. His chin was also pointed. The mech had a red Decepticon sign at his chest, and wings that were lifted up into the air as he was proudly walking towards the smaller red mech.

-Um… Starscream… you're equipment… is still that obsolete like before… I thought you'd change after such a long time.

-And you still have red optics… I didn't expect you to keep your pride.

Knock Out raised an optic ridge, not feeling any fear towards the dangerous Con whose claws could easily stick into his chest and offline him right away. The sliver mech came closer to him, narrowing his optics. Knock Out was still just smiling.

-You should be afraid of me… I'm the leader now, and I can do whatever I want… So get that stupid grin off your face!

Knock Out was still smiling.

-Fine… You won't… Well… Too bad for you. –The mech stated and Soundwave and Shockwave appeared in front of them all.

-If you'd be so kind, Soundwave… -Starscream said, showing him the Autobots with is servo.

Soundwave nodded his head, and opened a Ground Bridge. Everyone looked into the big green portal that was rotating in front of their optics, wondering what purpose was it for. A servo came out from the portal, and everyone saw that there was an army of Insecticons getting out of it.

-Now. –They heard Airachnid say and the Terrorcons split their lower jaws into monstrous mandibles and long tongues emerged from their mouths. The Insecticons cried out loudly, all together, and the team covered their ears. The Insecticons formed a circle around them, and they were really unable to get pass them as there were hundreds of them. The group of Bots heard Starscream laugh loudly at them, and Knock Out wanted to run towards him, but an Insecticon jumped in front of him and blocked his way. As a result, Knock Out got scared again and jumped behind Ultra Magnus, shivering for a few seconds. Then Ultra Magnus looked at the trembling Bot, and Knock Out leaped away from him, acting cool.

-Arcee. –The red mech called her name and she turned her head around to see the mech who was speaking to her.

-What?

-You're the only one who can help!

-H-How do you mean?

-You're the smallest one of us, right? You can escape!

-But I'd need help…

As everybody else was battling the Terrorcons, the two were just talking with each other.

-Fine… -Knock Out stated and ran over to her.

-Pitch tuck. –He stated and Arcee tilted her head.

-Legs together, with knees fully bent and drawn to the chest plate and hands clutching the knees or otherwise held close to the body. By "tucking" together tightly in this manner, the body is able to reach maximum angular velocity and thus minimize the time required for the body to complete its revolution. And when I say "Pitch tuck", I mean an assisted back tuck that is executed by partners. One partner, which would be _moi_, forms a "saddle" with his servos. The second partner, which would be _vous_, steps onto the saddle and then the first partner thrusts the saddle upward. The second partner, who is propelled upward with back rotation, executes a back tuck. Are you into it? –The mech asked and she smirked.

-Just let me at 'em. –She stated and he softly smiled. He formed a "saddle" with his servos, and she stepped at them. Without saying a thing anymore, he lifted the "saddle" up as high as he could, and she made a back tuck. She landed right behind all of the Terrorcons, and looked back into the crowd.

-Just go, we'll be fine! Make sure to capture the Seeker in time! –The red mech stated loudly, and she ran out of the room. She was rushing through the corridors, jumping at Vehicons as they were in her way. She didn't blast them; she was just knocking all of them out by jumping into the air and kicking or punching them down. She had no time. She quickly transformed into her vehicle mode and drove like crazy, just to reach the silver Seeker. She transformed back into robot mode when she heard a noise. She hid into one of the indentations from the wall, charging her blaster. She was complying it with her other servo, ready for everything. She looked at the corridor. There was just Starscream who was approaching the door without any thought that someone could follow him. Arcee smirked and transformed her blaster into her servo again, but then pulling out her blades. She leaped out of her hideout, running towards him. He heard her steps and swiftly turned around, leaping away from surprise. He was scared at first, but then he grinned widely. He half closed his optics and straightened himself, putting a servo at his hip, pointing at the button to open the door.

He pressed it. Starscream realized that it didn't work, so he made a stupid-looking face and pressed it again. It didn't work, so he started pressing it all the time.

-Scrap. –He stated.

Arcee tried to punch him, but he ducked and she punched the metal door. He planted her a leg, and she fell down. Then he kicked her and sent her rolling. Before she could stay up, he kicked the door, and his leg hurt so much that he started to yelp and to jump on his good leg, losing balance and falling onto his aft.

-Why won't you open?! –He squealed as he saw that the femme was running towards him again.

But then, just in time, Soundwave appeared from the back as alt mode, and transformed landing right in front of the silver mech who grinned widely, and Soundwave got into combat position. Starscream expected Arcee to flee, but she got into combat position too. They were just standing for two cycles, and Starscream was staring at them as he was sitting on the floor.

Then, the battle finally started. Arcee decided to attack first, her blades meeting Soundwave's arms. He was just placing them in front of his body, and she realized that she wouldn't get anything like that. She jumped into the air and kicked his head, landing on her legs and a servo to balance herself. He stepped back as he saw his mistake, and he attacked her swiftly, running towards her. She was dodging his attacks, but then he managed to hit her with his arm once, and she scraped away. She cried out and charged into him, but he leaped away. She barely managed to stop herself from slamming into the wall. Soundwave attacked her by transforming into alt mode, and she transformed into alt mode too, rushing into his direction. Then, Soundwave suddenly rose up, and she crashed into the wall. Transforming back, she immediately stood up again. She turned her servos into blasters and narrowed them at the Con, and Soundwave turned around. His tentacles got out and reached for her, so she had to leap away. They were trying to slam her at the ground and to grab her, but she was successfully dodging his attacks. Soundwave withdrew his tentacles and decided to go into close combat. He came closer to her and started to attack with his arms. She was dodging them first, but then she started to counter with her blades. As they were battling, Starscream silently crawled away, to save himself. After a few cycles of battling, Arcee finally realized that Starscream was already gone. She narrowed her optics and leaped away from Soundwave's attack to catch up to the silver Seeker, but Soundwave attacked her with his tentacles again. This time, he managed to grab her, and then spin her in the air, making her terribly dizzy. Then he released her, and she crashed at the ground, lying on her abdomen. The slim Con approached her and planned to capture her, but he heard a strong engine coming down the hallway. He turned his head, trying to locate where it was coming from, but it didn't work as the engine was heard from every corner. The driver was obviously driving into circles, swiftly and without any fear from crashing into something. It was obvious that the driver was already here once, and that he was acquainted with the halls and paths. He straightened himself, trying to locate the driver anyways. From the engine's sound, he knew that it was a car. He walked away into the sound's direction, as he knew his real mission was to protect the Nemesis from attacks or from any other danger.

The femme heavily sighed as the battle finally ended. She had to admit, he was one of the strongest and fastest mechs she was ever battling with. She lowered her head to rest, but then she remembered that she had a mission. She was interested from where the engine was coming, but she had to haunt Starscream down.

She started to walk through the hallways again, but she was rarely in this part of the ship, so she wasn't sure where to go. She had no idea where he went to, but she had to find him to stop his madness. She heard a high pitched cry, and she knew it was at least one Insecticon. She started to run away, but heard loudly flapping of the Insecticons' wings. It was just a few, but they were still a big problem. She was heavily gasping and she had no energy anymore. She looked left-right, and saw another path, so she took it. The hallway was long, and she was losing the last energon reserves she had, as she didn't eat when she had the chance to. She suddenly couldn't do it anymore and she stopped at the crossing where she could pick either east or west. But she couldn't move anymore and she closed her optics as she was getting dizzy again. She wasn't getting dizzy like that for a long time… the last time it was when she didn't know that she was sparked yet. She heard the Insecticons approaching and screaming as they were flapping their wings, and she heard steps in the same time too. Someone coming from the east took her down, and she yelped in pain as she was rolling through the west corridor.

…

-Take them all as prisoners! I don't care! Get rid of them, if you'd like to! Just get them out of my way… Understood?! –The lord was screaming at the Vehicon Troops as they weren't even on the battlefield when the prisoners were escaping.

-We are working as hard as we can Lord- The Vehicon was interrupted by being slapped by the mech with the pointy chin.

-Silence, Steve! –He ordered and Steve stepped back.

-And now to you, Airachnid. –He came closer to her face, his optics narrowed as he was frowning, and she was looking a little afraid.

-I told you that I'll give you another chance… And you blew it.

-I couldn't… That red mech was simply too swift for my Insecticon army… and I…

-I know… this is why I'm giving you a last chance… -The Seeker smirked and Airachnid smirked back.

-I'm listening, Lord Starscream. –She said.

…

She suddenly stopped rolling and was slammed onto the wall. She didn't know what was going on, but she was too afraid to open her optics. She felt cold claws being on her shoulders, and another body leaning to hers.

-I saved you, you _Glitch._

Then she felt that something came closer to her neck and started to kiss it. She opened her optics and saw her lover kissing her neck. Her spark bounced up from joy to see him unharmed. He was heavily gasping, but it seemed that he still had enough energy to kiss her.

-Mmmmm… Cee… -The ex-con said with a hoarse voice.

-Knock Out… let me go… -She stated and smiled widely.

He straightened himself, looking down into her optics. He smirked.

-No.

He cupped her face and kissed her lips, and she tried to push him away, but the more she was pushing him away, the more he was pulling her closer to himself, and as he was stronger, he won and she had to give in to his kisses.

…

-Soundwave… I see you and Shockwave did a good job by finding the other Autobots… still… two are missing… -Starscream stated and stroke his chin.

-Lord Starscream… I just…

-_Not now, Steve! –_Starscream yelled at the Trooper who leaped away from fear.

-I… I just wanted to tell you that we spotted their signals, and…

-I don't care, you idiot! –He grabbed the Vehicon's faceplates with one servo and pulled him closer to himself- You are disturbing my… Wait, what did you just say…?

-I…I…I f-f-found… I have… Knock Out… I… Arcee… They… are… t-togeth-together… in t-the…

-We don't have the whole day, Steve!

-Med bay! –The Vehicon cried out and Starscream pushed him away so that he fell at the floor.

-Good job on this report, Steve. –Starscream smirked narrowing his optics, and then he looked at Airachnid.

-Oh… That's nothing… Lord… -Steve said and stood up, walking backwards to the line of Vehicons again.

-Your turn… Don't disappoint me this time. –Starscream said and Airachnid narrowed her optics and nodded her head.

-Insecticons! The time has come again! –She called them.

…

-You were that driver who was driving around us, weren't you? -She asked as they were sitting at the floor, hugging.

He just smirked.

-Never leave me alone again, ok? I don't know why… But I just couldn't stop worrying…

-I won't. I can't be alone for a long time when I have someone who actually listens to me… -He said and kissed her forehead.

-Don't be like that… I'm not the only one who listens to you. –She broke away from the hug.

He chuckled- I know that they dislike me… and I know I'm far away from perfection… Why do _you_ like me anyways? –He asked, his voice quivering and her spark twitched because of the sadness which she was feeling coming from his spark.

-Knock Out… They don't dislike you… well, they do but… hey, you're… you _are _quitefar away from perfection…

-You're not helping. –He falsely smiled, but his optics were telling her that he was deeply hurt in his spark.

-I don't like you. –He looked into her optics- I love you. -She put her servo at his, gently stroking it- Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring.

-Arcee… there's something I need to ask you… Are you happy?

She tilted her head and raised an optic ridge- Happy…?

-It's just that I… have never really considered about others' feelings… And I don't really know if you're happy with me… What do you think…? Would you be happier with Cliffjumper or Tailgate?

-Do you have to remind me on them? –She crossed her servos and he bit his lower lip.

She smirked and leaned her head at his chest plate. She felt his spark pounding quickly, and she giggled on that.

-Don't get so excited, I'm just leaning onto you.

-Yes, well… I never really had the chance to love something or someone truly and now that I have found the other half of my spark… I just can't keep serious. You're more than I ever wanted, Arcee. –He said, not minding that he just threw all of his pride away.

-I mean _that _much to you? –She asked as her optics got a little wet.

-Did I… say something wrong? –He asked sounding a little concerned and wiped away a tear that slid down her faceplate.

-Yes, you _smartaft! –_She punched his shoulder- You just made me cry tears of joy!

He showed his dental plates as he was smiling and pulled her closer to himself, hugging her and leaning his chin onto the top of her helmet. They were silent for a cycle.

-I hate being sparked. –She stated and snuggled closer to him.

He chuckled and she looked up to see his optics. Once again, they were radiating love and passion, although they still looked like a Decepticon's optics. His smirk was big, and he somehow managed to look cute again.

-No…

-What no? –He asked.

-I wouldn't be happier with Cliff or Tailgate… they were wonderful and loyal partners, and they never argued with me… but you're the only one with whom I would actually like to have a sparkling. –He widened his optics, his face's expression telling her that he was totally confused.

She kneeled to get on height, and kissed his lips, but after a second she stopped. The mech was still confused, and she smiled at his expression.

-Don't you get that I love you more than you think?

He was still silent, looking into her optics like he was sleeping with his optics wide open.

-Doc? –She asked- Knock, knock… is anyone in there? –She lightly knocked at the top of his helmet.

He was staring into the ground now. She didn't know if he was sleeping, offline, or just in deep thoughts.

-Fine… I guess I'll leave you, then… -She said circling her finger at his chest plate. She heavily sighed and shrugged her shoulders as it seemed that the mech was completely lost.

She stood up and walked over to a berth, sitting on it, her back turned to him.

Suddenly, her spark started to hurt, and she didn't know why. It was followed by a terrible headache. She put a servo at her helmet, she writhed a little as her spark was pounding heavily. She hadn't the slightest idea why she was feeling like that, and she was a bit concerned.

Then, she suddenly felt servos massaging her neck.

-Why are you writhing? –Knock Out asked as Arcee started to relax from his massage, leaning her head onto his servos.

-I… don't really know. But I guess it already stopped… Whoa! -She stated as Knock Out suddenly turned her around.

-You call that a kiss? –He asked leaning closer to the confused femme, body moving closer to body, face moving closer to face.

He pushed her down at the berth, and crawled up to her, carefully coming closer to her face so that he wouldn't hurt her. He was on his knees and servos, his body above hers.

-Are you mad or something?! –She loudly asked and he chuckled like a Decepticon.

-I really don't know… You tell. –He came closer to her face.

-We're on a mission, and in grave danger!

-Oh relax… There are no cameras, no Soundwave or Laserbeak, the door is sabotaged so nobody could get in here… -He softly purred.

-Your sick mind is starting to get even sicker. –She angrily stated and he raised an optic ridge.

-You know you can't resist on it. –He mocked and she hated the fact that he was right.

-I may not be dirty on the outside… -He evilly smirked- But my mind is messier than floor mats at a tractor pull.

He kissed her, and just as he did that her spark began to race. He felt that and stopped kissing her.

-Why are you like this? –He asked, starting to get seriously concerned.

She was heavily gasping and she closed her optics as she felt more than terrible- I… I really don't know…

He widened his optics and swiftly got down from her, putting a servo at her forehead as she was heavily gasping, and her spark racing even faster now.

-You're overheating… What is going on with you, my dear…? –He silently asked as he didn't feel anything bad in his spark. It was perfectly fine, and he couldn't think of any possible…!

-Describe your pain. –He silently said and put a cooling piece of metal at her forehead. He wanted to help her immediately, but wasn't sure how because he didn't know how. He turned the cooling systems on, and grabbed the finest energon cube to hand it to her. Then he started to type something at the computer and cabled her so he could see her state. She was watching him as he was rushing from one corner to another, and then back to her to see her spark's pulsing. He was looking at her as she was occasionally tightly closing her optics, and he got scared, so he came closer.

-You have to eat… -He said as he saw that she wasn't even touching the energon cube he gave to her. She didn't answer and he picked the energon cube up, tearing a little part of it and putting it into her mouth. He was feeding her like that as she couldn't do it by herself. After the cube was gone, he stroked her forehead and stood up, checking her energon again.

Seeing that the energon was getting better and seeing her still writhing in pain, he already knew what could cause such problems to the blue femme.

-Please, describe your pain… it s the last puzzle tile. –He said and turned the cooling devices off again.

She nodded her head, half opening her optics. He saw her pain but couldn't feel it. He came closer to her and took her right servo as he was kneeling next to her right side. He was holding it in both of his hands, stroking it. He knew he wasn't a big help, but he also knew that she was appreciating every single nice thing he could provide. He softly smiled, half closing his optics too. Her servo was soft, and he kissed it to show that everything is going to be alright, and that he won't leave her.

-I'm listening. –He purred, and she softly smiled.

-How can I explain this…? Well, I feel like a train is running me over.

-If nothing else, now you know how I've felt when I was really hit by a train…- He smirked a little- But I'm sure your pain will be more painful… -He whispered and she widened her optics.

-What do you mean...?

He heavily sighed and put the cables away from her and turned the cooling devices on again. The room turned cold again, and he kneeled down at the floor again, and started to stroke her forehead, a cheesy smile at his faceplates.

-Guess who is going to get parent today... –He showed his dental plates as he was smiling, and Arcee looked at him, her mouth widely opened, optics looking terrified.

-But… but I'm not ready…

-Neither am I… but let's face it, we would never be ready for it. It had to come, sooner or later.

-What now? We didn't even say anything to the others… And how am I going to survive this?!

-Hey, Arcee. Arcee. –He was trying to calm her down- You'll be just fine… Believe me. Femmes have an incredible tolerance for pain and are some kind of miracle, you know? –He smiled at her.

-Besides, I can't wait to see the sparkling that is as beautiful as you… -He tried to cheer her up- We've been waiting for it for so long, and now it's finally time. This should be a happy moment, Arcee…

She sat up and he sat next to her. He hugged her tightly so she would forget about her pain, and look at the bright side.

-Knock Out… -She whispered into his audio, and he smiled.

-Yes, _Sweet spark?_

-You'll be a great father; don't let anyone else make you believe otherwise.

He was surprised she already accepted the fact that they will be parents in less than 24 hours. He closed his optics and she closed hers, and they hugged tightly. Their sparks were pulsing exactly at the same time, their engines lightly purring as they were cuddling. Time was passing, and as they were in a hug for such a long time, they realized that their love was holding the three of them together, and that they were finally ready to accept the sparkling into their lives, without being ashamed of telling the others. Because when a Spark comes online, there is great joy…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hot and Cold

-You don't have to check me up every second megacycle…

-Safety goes first. –He said while typing something into the computer.

She was lying on her berth, servos crossed. There were a lot of devices around her; big ones, small ones, noisy ones, silent ones. She was looking terribly worried about everything. She was looking around the room, trying to keep her sight off Knock Out who was looking at her almost all the time. The femme was breathing slowly and heavily, but Knock Out didn't really consider it. She wasn't sad or angry because of that, she actually wanted him to be like that. She stopped turning her head into all directions by looking at her X-Ray pictures which were put at the wall right in front of her.

The first one was looking like it was taken some time ago; it was creased and torn at some parts. But, there was still a clear image of the little spark in hers. It was still small back then. Then she looked at the second one which was taken at the time when they were discussing about the little spark slowly coming up. The spark was already very big, well… Not really big, it was average size for a spark that was coming to this world. It was clear blue now; it seemed that it strengthened from the rest her mother had. To think of it, she wanted to help the red mech confronting Airachnid, but he stopped her, which was really the best advice he could have given to her. The other pictures were just like copies from the second one, but weren't. They were a little bigger, which meant that the spark was on the way. She heavily sighed and closed her optics.

-Come to think of it- Knock Out suddenly stated and Arcee opened her optics- we never discussed about the name.

-We don't even know what gender it is going to be.

-Gender, huh? –He asked- Well… I could easily recognize it…

-Why don't you, then?

-I don't want to know.

She rolled her optics, and widely smiled. He saw it, and smirked as he saw that she was finally feeling a little better. The fear was prevailing; he saw it in her optics. Their Spark-Bond wasn't really working from the injuries both of them suffered, and from the sparkling which was blocking the way from his spark to hers. He couldn't really feel any of her emotions, but he could see them.

He came closer and kneeled down to face her while she was still just lying at the berth. Then he stroked her right faceplate, softly smiling.

-Come to think of it, -She looked into his optics- isn't it a bit strange?

-What? –He asked widening his optics and raising his optic ridges.

-Everything. I can't stop thinking about it. How could this have happened between us…? –She raised one optic ridge.

He half-closed his optics and chuckled, and then kissed her cheek.

-Time and space are deeply connected. You can have time, but you can lose it very quickly, it flows by. It is always there, and it's keeping you from doing whatever you want. And no matter what you do, you can't catch up to _lost_ time. So it's better to live it as long as you can. It makes us believe that we're still alive… It is kind and strict in the same time; it teaches us that life goes on, but can fall apart anytime. It teaches us that the world can be brighter than bright if we use time wisely… Time is a dimension in which events can be ordered from the past through the present into the future, and also the measure of durations of events and the intervals between them... While space itself carries the world. It is here, there and everywhere. You can't get rid of it, because you are a part of it. It is infinite, but… It has bright and gloomy spots. The stars, the sparkles, the galaxies, the wonderful view… that is the bright side. But there are also comets and meteorites that are crashing into random worlds, destroying parts of space. There are black holes that can steal your life away… So it is bothersome, it is dangerous, but bright and beautiful. Space is the boundless three-dimensional extent in which objects and events have relative position and direction. Modern physicists usually consider it, with time, to be a part of a boundless four-dimensional continuum spacetime. Time and space are bonded… In physics, spacetime is any mathematical model that combines space and time into a single interwoven continuum. And space is cold, but can be hot too. So we can consider space hot, and time cold. Why, you might ask. Because, _Sweet spark, _I am hot, and you are cold. Opposites, but equals.

…

-I just hope Knock Out and Arcee get here in time… -Smokescreen whispered and looked at Wheeljack who was sitting in the corner, hand cuffs on his hands.

-Where are they? I know Knock Out escaped, but where did Arcee go? –Bumblebee asked.

-STOP TALKING! –They heard the leader shout. He got closer to them, servos crossed at his back.

-No matter what is happening to them right now, this time they won't save you. I secured your cell from the outside. They aren't going to save you this time… Besides, Arcee is just a little femme who's still trying to find her place in this universe… and Knock out is just a treacherous, vicious, mad, smart, annoying slagger who doesn't love anything besides himself, his paint job, and his stupid _human horror films_! –Starscream evilly shouted at them, narrowing his optics so much that Smokescreen had to leap away.

-Arcee does know her place in the universe! –Bumblebee stated as he didn't even mind what Starscream could do to him.

-And Knock Out doesn't love _just _the things that you have said. –Ratchet quoted and everybody was surprised that the old field medic actually stood up for his enemy.

-How could you know, _doctorrr_… I am the only one who knows every single detail about him.

-That's only what you think. If you'd know what I know, you'd see that he's a bit more than just an ordinary slagger. He is a loyal and caring slagger.

Starscream chuckled.

-I wouldn't say he's loyal. He just betrayed you all by revealing your base's location… He wasn't really hard to crack him. We just scratched his faceplates and he blabbed everything out just like he was a spy… Hahahahahahaha! –Starscream laughed as he saw the horror in their optics.

-You… You're lying! He wouldn't do anything like that… he really… -Ratchet wanted to defend him as he promised it, but he also promised that he wouldn't tell his secret.

-Yeah, Ratchet is kinda right! KO wouldn't do anything like that! He's to… himself for that! –Smokescreen said, defending his "friend".

-Airachnid told me his heroic tries to escape… He tried to escape you!

Everybody looked at the silver mech who was acting like he was the smartest Cybertronian in the world.

-Think about it. He wasn't that nice to you, was he? Now, what do you think where he was all the time when he wasn't at home. He was at our place, providing information about you. He told me everything, from the romantic trip in the desert, to the location of all your defensive systems and buildings, including your base.

-Wait, did you just say… romantic? –Bumblebee asked in disbelief as the Con was smirking.

-With that, I've meant faking romance to be accepted again. I cracked him, I made him watch terrible things, I made him suffer, and I made him tell everything about you. And he exactly knew what he was doing.

Smokescreen laughed.

-What?! –The Con got mad as Smokescreen was laughing loudly.

-You… you just said "romantic trip"! We all know that Knock Out would never do such things! I mean, he hated Arcee before… And…

-Really? You think Cons can't fake love? Soundwave, if you'd be so kind… -He waved his hand and Soundwave came in front of the prison, slowly and gracefully like always.

-I don't trust that high-heeled failure of a freak. He's going to trick us. –Smokescreen whispered to Bulkhead, but Starscream managed to hear it.

- What did you just say? You don't trust me? Well… if that's the way you think it is… you're completely wrong. –The mech evilly smirked and Soundwave nodded his head- Soundwave is the best helper and the best "camera" a Decepticon could have. Too bad you don't have one for yourself.

…

-Knock Out, my head… -Arcee stated and she writhed in pain.

-You'll be fine… -He put her into a sitting position and kneeled down right in front of her, smiling as he was looking up into her bright blue, concerned optics. Her pain was able to be seen, but he already knew everything about that- Just calm down and chill. What you need is a good mood and a smile at your faceplates. Oh. And _moi_, of course.

-You'll never change.

-I know I'm insufferable, but you don't need to point it out every time I say something about myself… _Was kann ich dafür dass ich so gut aussehe_?

-Knock Out…

-_Ich bin_ _doch nicht SO unerträglich… Ich meine, ich kann doch auch süß aussehen_…

-_Du bist unerträglich, und du wirst es auch immer sein_… -She started to speak German too, and he smirked widely as this was the first time he heard her speak German.

-Knock Out… this is why I love you in the first place. –She said after some time and kissed his lips, leaving him in confusion.

…

_She stood up and limped over to the place where she last saw him._

_Then she fell onto the ground once again, but starting to dig into the sand to find him._

_Her optics were getting wet as she was digging her servos into the ground. She was digging for about a megacycle, until she found his servo. Her spark bounced up, and she pulled his body out of the sand._

_His body was all scratched and dusty, little scars were on his face, and his paint job was scratched even more then when he was ran over by a train and when the bomb exploded in his hands._

_She had to stay strong not to let tears drop down her faceplates now._

_- Knock Out… can you hear me…? –She asked silently._

_He wasn't opening his optics, he wasn't even responding when she asked._

_-Knock Out… I know you can do it…_

_He was still in the same position as before._

_- Please, wake up. Please. –She said and put her servo onto his._

_He was still just lying on the ground._

_She lowered her head._

_After a cycle, he moved a little. She could hear him gasping heavily at first, but he quickly stopped gasping and his optics opened._

_- Knock Out!_

_- Arcee… -he said silently._

_- You can speak…_

_- It seems… as if I kept both of the things I wanted to._

_- Why did you… save me? Why did you come back for me when I left because it happened again?_

_- Didn't I tell you I'll help you at all my costs?_

_She looked into his optics. They were blurry, but still looked like before the accident._

_- I'm sorry Knock Out. It's all my fault._

_- You don't have to apologize… -he said rising up his head to see her entire face once again, before closing his optics._

_- I have to. I'm so sorry._

_He nodded his head and smiled. Then he leaned back once again._

_- Knock Out, what are you doing? Why are you leaning back like that?_

_- No reason._

_- Don't you dare leave me, Knock Out. Not now._

_He didn't respond. His scratched body was just lying; movement from his body could not be seen._

_- Knock Out! Don't! You can still survive!_

_What she didn't see was that the sandstorm caused him to hit into a big rock that made a big hole into his back._

_- Please, I need you, Knock Out._

_- For healing you. –He said and smiled a little, half-opening his optics. The smile actually hurt, but he knew that he needs to pretend like everything is alright when she's here._

_- Not just for that. You ARE a part of the family._

_That last part made him especially happy, but it isn't going to help him to stay online._

_- I don't want to lose you Knock Out. Well, not yet._

_His smile vanished; he couldn't keep it any longer._

_- Please, don't go; you're not ready. –She said, a tear sliding down her faceplate, holding a servo on his chest._

_- You know I can't hold it Arcee, let me go._

_She left another tear down her faceplate, but he wiped it away with his servo._

_- Don't cry, I found a cure for you, take this to Ratchet. –He said putting the cure which he was carrying with him all the way into her servo, smirking, and then closing his optics once again._

_- I even tested it. On myself. – He gently said._

_- Knock Out, I don't want you to go out of my life just like that… I grew closer to you. I don't see you as an enemy anymore. You are a friend Knock Out. A real friend. - She said and left a tear to drop onto his chest._

_-Arcee, just move on. Live life to the fullest._

_She wasn't sure if that was Knock Out anymore; he didn't sound like him anymore and his attitude has completely changed. But he was the same Knock Out as before._

_She put both of her servos onto his chest, leaning onto him._

_- I won't let you go, Knock Out. I'll stay here 'till the end._

_For the first time he enjoyed her touch, her softness, even though everything else was hurting. But his spark was tickling him from the inside and this was spread over his whole body, so he wasn't feeling the pain that much as he felt before. He enjoyed every move she made, her tears that fell onto his body armor. He enjoyed it when she touched his scratches, even if they were burning from pain then. He was mostly enjoying when she was stroking his right faceplate, trying to empathize with him and make him feel better._

_She succeeded in making him feel better, but she couldn't feel his pain, it was too big._

_He looked into the sky and closed his optics._

_- I promise to help you now, Knock Out. –She whispered, and his engine purred from joy, although he knew that this was impossible without the help from others._

_- I hope you'll keep that promise. -He purred into her ear before he shut his systems down._

Soundwave's visor turned black.

The group was still staring into Soundwave's pitch black visor he had instead of a face, and Soundwave stepped back. Starscream was evilly chuckling as almost all of the Autobots were just staring into the visor.

-What a cute love story… -Starscream sighed and lowered his head, moving it left-right- The only sad part of this is that it isn't going to continue, as Knock Out was just faking all the time… And this isn't the only recording we have… Knock Out sure does know how to act properly- he sighed and lifted his head up- Too bad that he is no use for us now that he has said everything he knows… I guess we can fire him out of the first air lock now, Soundwave. –The mech stated and turned his back at them, but then looked at them- And yes… you'll be offlined too. But firstly, we need to know another thing.

The Autobots weren't responding; they were still just looking at Soundwave's faceplate.

Soundwave stepped back again.

-And where are the two of them now? –Ultra Magnus suddenly asked as he was the only one who wasn't staring into the Con.

-Um… -Starscream widened his optics and lowered his optic ridges, putting a finger at his chin- I guess he has already dissected her now, as I hired him to do that… and the stupid ex-con doesn't even know that he's going to be offlined. So I get rid of both my enemies.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics at the slim mech, and then he looked at the other Con which was just standing and doing nothing special.

-Why is your "best helper" just standing around…? Why doesn't he show us another video…? –Ultra Magnus asked and Soundwave stepped a step away again- And why is he moving like that…?

Starscream opened his mouth as he saw that Ultra Magnus wasn't "impressed", but then he narrowed his optics- What?! He's… He's suffering from Scopophobia! -The mech stated in defense and Soundwave turned his visor at him, staring at him like he is going to attack him.

The two slim mechs walked away, and Ultra Magnus was still looking at them as they were leaving. He smirked.

Soundwave looked at the silver mech again.

-What?! I had to say something! They'd find out if I didn't.

-… _He's suffering from Scopophobia! –_Soundwave replayed Starscream's quote and then showed a sad smiley on his visor.

-What was I supposed to say?! That we were lying?

Soundwave stopped walking and just continued on staring at him.

-Look, Laserbeak only saw the event of Arcee's illness and a few scenes in the desert… We should have made him bring more information!

Soundwave showed Airachnid's picture at his visor.

-No, Airachnid's information isn't going to help us either! –The mech squeaked in anger.

*Meanwhile…*

-I can't believe it… -Smokescreen said and lowered his head- So he was faking all the time… That would explain his weird behavior…

-It actually does make sense… He said he is going to avenge "me" and Arcee on Airachnid… But he actually just went there to tell this to her. –Bulkhead stated, scratching his helmet's top.

-It doesn't have to be… He was maybe just… -Ratchet didn't know what to say- I don't know. But it doesn't mean that we can't trust him anymore.

Ratchet looked at Ultra Magnus who was just looking out of the cell, servos crossed behind his back.

The fight went on.

…

-Where could they be? –Shockwave asked as Airachnid was right next to him, and a group of Vehicons behind him.

-Wherever they are, we are going to find them. –She angrily stated- And if it's going to be the last thing I do…

-Your thinking is highly illogical. Why would you like to risk your life just to get attention from our boss?

-I don't want attention- She corrected him- the only thing I want is power.

-It is still illogical.

-You don't seriously think that I'd listen to you, or? –She asked and chuckled.

Shockwave looked away.

-Although… You'd make a great Second-in-Command. –She stated, and he looked at her.

-I already am one.

-Yes. But you won't be Second-in-Command for him…

Shockwave looked at her again.

-You are playing to get rid of him? Because that wouldn't be really smart.

-I don't care. As soon as I bring the Spark-Mates to him, I'll be the only Second-in-Command… -She evilly chuckled- And then… it's bye-bye, Seeker! –She stated and dug her claws into a Vehicon Trooper that was walking behind her. The Vehicon yelped and fell onto the floor, while the others were just walking over him. The Trooper didn't return.

-Airachnid. You're wasting Troops. –The purple scientist stated and Airachnid shrugged her shoulders.

-Troops are just tools. I'll tell you the secret of my success, Doctor. You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to cheat better than anybody else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Online

-It's… it's just as beautiful as you are. –Knock Out said as he was hugging the blue femme who was sitting on the berth. His spark was beating quickly and was full of some wonderful feeling that he couldn't define. His spark's capacity just doubled and he half-closed his optics, enjoying this moment. He snuggled closer to the femme and turned his head to see her face. The femme was smiling and looking down. Then she looked at him, and smiled even wider. The joy in her spark was immeasurable, and her optics were twinkling brightly, and his spark tickled again, after such a long time. They were just looking into each other's optics for a long time. Their faces were just a few inches away from each other. Then she leaned her head onto his chest, closing her optics.

-And as cute as you are. –She said and Knock Out smirked.

She heavily sighed, she was exhausted. She felt the red mech's servos tightening their hug. She knew how happy he was right now. He fondled her faceplate with his, and she reopened her optics and looked into his. She didn't know what to say as her mind was blocked from happiness. She still was scared, but not as much as she was happy to hold their sparkling in her arms. Knock Out's soft smile was somehow keeping her from being in a bad mood.

The little sparkling was sleeping in her servos, looking gracious, lovable and simply adorable. It snuggled closer to its mother, and Arcee's smile widened.

-Before I knew you, I'd never think that it would be so wonderful to be a parent… -She whispered as the sparkling frowned for a moment. It was dreaming something.

She looked at him again, and he saw the joy and relief in her bright blue optics that were shining intensively. His smile widened as he saw her smile, and he couldn't resist on kissing her after this stressful hours. He didn't immediately kiss her; he firstly touched her forehead with his. He closed his optics and sighed, while she was looking at him with an optic ridge raised. After a cycle he finally opened his optics again and smiled, making her slightly smile. As she wanted to see her sparkling again, he put his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up again. He gently kissed her, and both of them closed their optics. The kiss was full of love and passion, and her spark tickled. He released her again soon, but she just went for another kiss, what was strange from her. Knock Out widened his optics at first, but then he just slowly closed his optics again, cupping her face. They were kissing like that for about three cycles, until they didn't hear their little hatchling moan. They looked at it to see the little thing's tears sliding down its faceplate.

-Bad dreams. –Knock Out stated and took the sparkling out of his mother's arms, putting it into his. –Would it be a problem if I take her for a little while?

-No, Knock Out, of course not… She's also your sparkling, isn't she?

He smiled and put the little thing at his chest, slowly and carefully. He walked over to the only window of the room. He smiled at the little thing that was sobbing, and offered her his finger to play with it. The sparkling opened its optics and saw her father holding it. Although she didn't spend a lot of time with him, she knew that he won't hurt her, as her spark was connected to his. She stopped crying and looked up into his crimson-red optics and saw him smiling.

She had bright blue optics just like her mother. She opened her mouth like she was wondering about something, as her optics weren't stopping from getting wet. She tilted her head, putting her tiny and soft servo at his chest plate. As she touched it, she pulled her servo to herself again, while Knock Out was wondering what she was doing. The she stroked his chest quickly, after doing that pulling her arm to herself again. The mech showed his dental plates, smiling, as she was obviously trying to play. Then she quickly touched his finger and swiftly released it again. The mech smirked at the little thing. Then she grabbed it and started tilting her head into different and random directions like she was studying the Decepticon finger. Then he walked over to the window, still smiling.

The little sparkling looked right up into the air, seeing white lights flashing brightly at her. Her whole body was illuminated, and Knock Out could see how beautiful his sparkling really was. She had her mother's body type, but her father's body features. She had the same helmet (with the exception of the middle of her helmet where her nose was that was pink and pointy like Arcee's was), the same lights and upper body as him, and she had a pair of tires at her back. Her face, arms and legs were white, and the armor was aubergine purple colored. She had her mother's leg type and pink "bracelets" at her hand wrists. She was the perfect combination of them. Her blue optics were still staring into the sky, and he lifted his sparkling up to his shoulder's height so it could see the stars which were there. He didn't know if it was day or night, they were in space.

-_Here it is, Breakdown. Your first "niece". –_He smiled widely- _I wish you'd be here too… It would be so much easier with you, Break… but I guess you're watching it right now. You were right, love changed me, somehow. _

He looked at the sparkling and softly smiled as he saw that it already fell asleep. He carried her over to her mother and put her into her mother's arms, and Arcee smiled.

-I think she's sensing some kind of danger… which is only natural because we're in the Decepticons' ship.

-Is there anything higher than love? –Arcee suddenly asked and Knock Out looked at her.

-Well… I am not really sure, but I think not. Why?

-Because I'm just _that_ happy to be with you right now. I love you.

-I love you too, _Sweet spark_. –He stated and kissed her cheek. He looked at the little sparkling that sighed, and stroked her faceplate with his finger. Then he straightened and walked over to the window again, leaning at it and looking out. Arcee carried the sparkling to a smaller berth, and the sparkling curled up. After kissing the sparkling's forehead, she looked at her Spark-Mate that was frowning at the stars. He looked worried, so Arcee crossed her servos and walked over to him. He suddenly felt a cold servo at his shoulder, but he didn't turn around to look at the femme that was caring for him.

-Hey… what happened?

-Nothing, really… I was just thinking about… things.

-Knock Out… -she came next to him so she could look into the stars too- What was it about?

-Her dreams were maybe a reflection of my dreams. I was having nightmares lately. –He sighed, looking into her optics- You were in it… and I was in it. And Starscream too.

She looked into his optics, her optics looking like she was concerned about him. She was, and wasn't afraid to show it to him anymore. He looked into the stars again.

-I clearly didn't see the sparkling, but I knew it was there. I guess I didn't know how it is going to look like, so my mind couldn't make a picture. Starscream was attacking it, and as we and the others were battling, we didn't even notice that the little thing wasn't where it should be. Starscream chuckled, and we didn't even see… We didn't even consider it at first… But then we heard the sparkling's screaming, and we knew… We were late… we… -He looked into her optics again, and smirked- Never mind. I don't want to bring you down right now… maybe later. –He gazed into the stars again. He felt her helmet at his shoulder and her servos wrapped around his left one.

-Everything will be fine. The stick-legged Con won't do anything to it.

-How do you know? Maybe it was the future, and maybe it is really going to happen.

-Or it was just a warning… you get scared too easily, _Doctor._ –She looked up into his optics, and saw him moving his head into her head's direction.

-It is a gift, Cee.

-Call it what you want. –She stroked his faceplate and walked away, leaving him his space that he needed right now. His frown turned into a smile, and he shook his head.

…

-He's somewhere here. The Insecticons told me they can feel him being somewhere here… Now we just need to find him. –The black spider stated as they were walking down the hall.

-Are you sure?

-Of course I'm sure. I never say something that I'm not sure if it's true or not.

-He would never be that stupid to come back to his chamber while being here… it would be illogical.

-What does _he _know about logic?

-I wouldn't be surprised if nothing. –The purple mech immediately responded- He believes that logic will take you from A to B, and imagination everywhere.

-And his imagination could lead him into oblivion… Or wait, no, I'll lead him into oblivion. –She tilted her head and smiled.

-Wouldn't it be more useful if we get information about their base than offlining him right away?

-He isn't that easy to crack like you think. Arcee infected him with her resistance.

-Arcee? What does she have to do with his behavior?

-Oh… didn't you hear the good news? She's sparked. BY HIM.

Shockwave looked at her as he stopped walking. After a cycle he finally stated- Oh. –And continued walking.

-Why didn't you tell anybody? Now we know what his weak point is.

-Exactly.

…

The Spark-Mates were sleeping alongside each other on the berth, the red mech's servos wrapped around the blue femme's body. They could still sleep, even if they knew that Airachnid was just waiting for them to come out of his chambers and offline them. He suddenly shivered and moaned loudly, tightening their hug, and Arcee felt that. She opened her optics and turned around so her body could face his. The mech moaned again, and put his forehead at the femme's shoulder.

-Knock Out…? –She whispered and put a servo at his left faceplate- What is it?

The mech suddenly opened his optics and widened them as he was seeing the femme's face right in front of his. He felt terribly embarrassed, and as his fans didn't even start to work, he blushed.

She smiled seeing his red faceplates. Even his ears got red.

-Why are you overheating? Don't tell me that you are ashamed of having bad dreams in front of my optics. You aren't… are you?

-You shouldn't see me like this. –His blush went away as he frowned at the femme.

She kissed his lips to calm him down, and after a second she pushed herself back from him again to see him being calm.

-Why do I have to love you that much? –He asked and smiled.

-Your fault. –She smirked- It was really a bad dream again, huh?

-I'm not going to sleep anymore. I don't need REM stage anyways. I could be able to calculate the time of my four remaining stages to wake up just before I get to the fifth one… -He stated.

-You've seen too many horror films.

-You know me too well.

-What can I say…? I know when someone's hiding something by just seeing their optics. And I hear and remember everything that's important.

-Yeah, well, yes. I'm _that_ important. –He smirked.

He freed her and stood up, walking away.

He soon felt her grabbing his servo, just like he used to grab hers when she was leaving or didn't move when he knew they should.

He tried to free his servo from hers, but as she didn't let him to go, he evilly smirked. He suddenly pulled her closer to himself so that she had to leap onto her feet, slamming against his chest plate. He dipped her, and she looked very surprised.

-Didn't expect that, right?

-We're gonna wake up the sparkling, Knocks.

He chuckled.

-_Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me rejeter…_ -There was his French again.

-Even after becoming a father, you're still insufferable.

-What can I say, some things never change. –He said coming closer to the now smiling femme. Just before they could kiss, they heard a loud sound coming from behind the door.

-Scrap. –They said in the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Runaways

He suddenly pulled his servos back to himself in panic, and she fell onto the floor. She shrieked a little and put a servo at her helmet, looking angrily at the mech who dropped her.

-Thank you. –She hissed.

-You're welcome. –He said and grinned, offering his servo to help her get up. She accepted it and stood up. Then the sound repeated and Knock Out's grin left his faceplates.

He came closer to the door and neared his ear to it, as he knew that the person out there couldn't break the door down. Even Megatron couldn't do it when he was here, so nobody else could too.

-_I want you to get into the room! Now! –_He heard an evilly sounding female voice, and he half-closed his optics.

-It's the spider again. –He stated as Arcee came closer to the door too.

-Guess this romance is finally over. –She smirked and turned her servo into a blaster, and as she wanted to open the door by simply pressing a button, he took her servo and lifted it up into the air, just like he did when she was badly injured. She turned her blaster back into her servo and widened her optics as Knock Out was having the same expression as he did back then.

-Remember the past, Cee? You injured from her, me getting kicked out… -He was saying as he was lifting her servo even more up- …you want us to end up like back then? Remember the desert, Arcee? I ALMOST DIED THERE! I hate sandstorms.

He expected her to be scared because of his "scare tactic", but she just smiled again.

-You're not the only one. To think I cried for you there… -She smirked and raised an optic ridge.

He couldn't remain serious, and he smiled again.

-Come on, you're making it hard to be mean to you… -He purred.

She shrugged her shoulders and he released her servo. Then he neared his ear to the door again, putting his servos at the door to lean himself at it.

-_You're a scientist! Do something… scientifically!_ –Airachnid said and Knock Out assumed that the Con she was talking to was Shockwave.

Suddenly, a loud scream came into the room and he widened his optics from the pain in his audios, and smiled widely and falsely in the same time. He moved his hands back to himself, off the door, and stepped back, looking at Arcee with wide opened optics, his servos in a position that animals have when they are standing at their back feet. He was showing his bright dental plates, and Arcee was looking at him like she was a little concerned about him. A little.

-I think I turned deaf. –She heard him state through his dents.

-Seriously? –She raised an optic ridge.

-Yes. –He stated and she widely smiled. He smiled back as he saw that his ears aren't THAT sensitive as he was thinking.

-How can you hear me then?

-Um… I think a miracle… -He put his index finger under her chin again –Or no, wait… it's just you.

-Ha-ha. Stop being a glitch at once and follow my commands. –She said and he rolled his optics and looked away from her in the same time.

-Hey, I only accept commands from one person, and that is _me._

-Huh. –She said and he looked into her optics- It's a wonder you're still alive.

He smirked.

-No reward is worth _this!_ –He stated and then hid his smile. He grabbed his buffer and narrowed his optics.

-Let's roll. –He stated and Arcee crossed her servos and tilted her head, smirking and raising an optic ridge. She was looking at him for a half of a cycle, when he finally realized that she was looking at him.

-Fine. –He frowned and threw his Pack Smart away.

-On three. –She stated and he looked at her, his optics half-closed and looking annoyed- One.

She transformed her servo into blaster and he widened his optics.

-Two… -She said and her finger came close to the button for opening the door. He coughed for attention.

-Three… -He coughed louder.

-What?! –She loudly asked as she got annoyed from his coughing.

-Why suicide, if we could use this baby over here. –He stated and showed his left servo. He had something attached to it… and it was the relic he lost in a battle with her and Bumblebee.

-Where did you get that from? –She asked as her optics widened.

-Searching for my favorite buffer, finding the Phase Shifter. Keeping it hidden from others in here.

-What are you? A scoundrel? –She asked and smiled.

-Scoundrel… I like the sound of that.

She rolled her optics and shook her head. Then she put her servos at his left one where the Phase Shifter was.

-What's the plan? –She asked and looked over to the sparkling.

-Um… -he totally forgot about it- We're going to distract the Cons and then come back for it.

She looked at him weirdly.

-She'll be fine… the gracious little thing as your attitude. –He stated and made her smile again.

-The "gracious little thing" has your Decepticon mind too, you know. I just hope she won't grow to be as sadistic as you are sometimes.

-I just hope the "gracious little thing" won't get that sassy and stubborn as you are.

-Gracious… -She started to think about the word and he widely smiled.

-Grace will be fine, Cee. –He named their sparkling as he knew that Arcee liked the name. She smirked and they ran out of the room, through the wall.

…

The Insecticon howled.

-This isn't worth it. They probably aren't even in there. –Shockwave stated and Airachnid looked at him, optics narrowed.

-You don't know them as I know. You didn't even know that they're Spark-Bonded. How could you know anything about them then?

-Well… He's closer to us so… -She heard Knock Out's voice and lifted her head up as it was coming from above her.

-Where are you? –She asked and heard him chuckle.

-I'm here, my dear. –He said and something lightly knocked her shoulder, so she turned around. Shockwave looked at the wall there, but couldn't see anything or anyone.

-This… is highly illogical. –He stated.

-There's you're A to Z logic again. Why not see things from another point of view? –He asked and tapped his shoulder then.

Shockwave saw the mech in front of him, servos crossed on his chest.

-Like with A LOOOOT OF IMAGINATION… -He moved his hands like he was showing a half circle, palms up. Then he put his servos at his hips again.

Airachnid turned around and Shockwave looked at her as she was frowning, showing her teeth. The red mech chuckled.

-Missed me? –He stated and Airachnid showed her arachnoid leg ready to stab him, but Knock Out half-closed his optics, smirked and nodded his head into their direction, but definitely not at them. Airachnid fell at the floor, face first, and Shockwave saw the blue femme standing at the top of her. As he wanted to attack, she jumped back and disappeared in the wall.

-You found the Phase Shifter. –He stated and Knock Out shrugged his shoulders, still having them crossed, and his sneer was still there too. Then something, or better said someone, pulled him into the wall where he came from. The purple mech looked confused, and Airachnid raised her head up.

-Follow them! –She commanded.

-Where are they? –He asked as he knew he couldn't go random.

-I don't know… Just search! –She angrily stated and Shockwave started to run.

…

Arcee fell out of the wall, the Phase Shifter out of their hands.

-Phew… -She stated as she realized that she wasn't trapped in the wall.

-Arcee… -She heard an annoyed voice behind her, so she turned around. The red mech was trapped in the wall. His armor was out of the wall, his servos were out in half, clenched into fists, and his head was out of it. But the lower part of his body couldn't be seen in her point of the view.

-Do you mind…? –He asked and smirked.

She picked the Phase Shifter up and walked over to him. She leaned onto the wall right next to him, and he tilted his head. She raised an optic ridge and smirked, crossed her servos and leaned a leg onto the wall.

-Cee… -He asked as she was looking like she was thinking about it.

-I don't know if I should free you…

-What…? You'd prefer that I stay stuck in the wall forever?

-I still don't know yet… But I like you better that way.

He frowned and narrowed his optics at the blue femme.

-Cee… -He sounded annoyed.

-I really think you look better in the wall.

-You're not funny.

-Who said I wanna be funny? –She shrugged her shoulders and headed in the main room's direction.

-W-Wait… You're just gonna leave me here?

She wasn't responding, she was just walking away.

-A horrible decision. –He commented, but she didn't turn around.

He showed his dental plates while frowning.

-Come on, Your Worshipfulness, you can't just leave me here.

-I can. –She turned around and smirked.

-And you say I'm the glitch here. –He looked at the floor, narrowing his optics.

She walked over to him and saw his angered optics.

She put her finger under his chin and he frowned even more.

-What a twist. –He stated and she smiled.

-You know I'm not like Megatron to leave you in the wall.

The mech widened his optics as he didn't know she knew the details.

-If you ever release me from this wall, I'll hit that Smokes so hard that his processor won't be in his head anymore.

She smacked his head with her servo on which the Phase Shifter was, and he fell onto the floor, right in front of her feet.

-Aaaagh! –He shrieked- My face…

She rolled her optics and tried to pull him up, but he pushed her down at the floor, deliberately. He chuckled and fondled her faceplate with his.

-The _Mad Doctor_ isn't really mad, Cee… he's just madly in love. –He purred into her audios and stood up, pulling her up with himself by doing that too.

-No romance on a mission anymore, ok? –She stated and he smiled, leaning closer to her.

-You know we wouldn't have Grace if there was no romance on our first mission…

-What? You want another one? –She sarcastically added and narrowed her optics and smirked.

He touched her forehead with his and then backed off again, as they didn't have time for anything anyways. And she could tear him into pieces if she would want it…

She put the Phase Shifter at his hand again, and they ran through some walls to get to their little sparkling.

…

-Those runaways got away. I couldn't find them. –Shockwave stated and Airachnid pointed her leg at him.

-Carefully, I'm a Terrorcon. –She stated and Shockwave stepped away.

-But I might know where they are… so it would be pleasant if you'd just hear me up. –He calmly said and walked away. He passed a few halls and hallways and then a slim silver mech jumped in front of him.

-So how's the spider doing? –He asked.

-She just can't catch them, Lord. She doesn't even care for our plan anyways. She wants to get rid of them because of the hate she is feeling for them… But the worst part of this would be that she wants t get rid of you, Lord Starscream.

-What? This is just absurd, Shockwave. She couldn't go anywhere without us. –He put his claws at his chest, boasting of.

-But it is the truth. She wants me to be Second-in-Command. She wants to use the Decepticons for herself, so she could get everything to build her web. And when she builds it, she won't be afraid to use it against us.

-This is a big accusation, Shockwave… if it is really like that; we will finally get rid of the eight-legged Terrorcon. But if it's not, we just lose yet another fellow Decepticon for nothing. So I suggest you to wait and track her… If she's going to jump on my back, I want you to jump on hers.

Shockwave nodded his head.

-Of course, My Liege.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Occupation

They were running like they were crazy, passing through the walls like they weren't even there. Their sparks started to beat fast, and the sparkling moved. Knock Out immediately stopped to look at the poor thing that was having his nightmares again. It was moaning and tears were leaking from its big optics. The little thing took his index claw and constricted its fingers around it. Knock Out widened his optics as he knew it wasn't a wise idea from the sparkling. But what could it know? It was a few days old, and it takes a long time for it to even realize that it is alive, that it is in danger. It doesn't know fear; it doesn't know lies and badness yet… Such an innocent thing… There isn't any other thing like a sparkling, such a pure thing. He gently removed its fingers from his claws, and he saw that his claws already hurt the little thing. They had little scratches on them, and there was clear blue energon on them. But the sparkling still didn't wake up. He kneeled down.

-Arcee… I can't. –He closed his optics tightly.

-What do you mean? –She asked and approached him.

-I'm a Decepticon. There is Decepticon blood in me. I was born to be one… and I always will be one of them.

-What do you mean…? You turned a new leaf.

He opened his optics and narrowed them, looking into Arcee's. His optics were bright red, the light was shining into them and it showed his optics just the way they were when he wasn't even close of being an Autobot. He knew that she knew it too. He could never, never be the same as them. His optics were a sign of badness, not of love and passion as she was seeing them in all those romantic moments. He just wasn't showing them from the right light… the darkness always hid his crimson red optics. He wasn't able to show his bright blue spark's color with them. He had a big spark, but his habits would never go away. His attitude was staying like it was, and he couldn't do anything about it. His claws were sharp, just like from any other Decepticon. He was sadistic, he was bad… he was an anti-hero. She knew he wasn't evil, not even bad anymore… but she knew there was a part of him that was addicted to the Decepticon side. He was dangerous, he was hot and cold. He was a knockout, and was meant to be one of the worst ones. Her spark clenched as she remembered the time before he was one of them, and she knew their Spark-Bond wasn't working anymore, and they had no time to bond again. His lowered optic ridges were just agreeing with his optics, he was still a Decepticon. She knew him, and she knew that he was still one down there, but she didn't mind. It wouldn't stop her from anything.

He closed his optics again, being ashamed of them. He lowered his head and showed his dental plates.

-I was meant to be one. And I'm not sorry.

She widened her optics as she heard that he wasn't sorry. It was his Decepticon side of him speaking. But it was a part of him, and when she boded with him, she accepted every sin of him…

-I know. –She just stated and looked at the Con she was seeing. She didn't see him before like that though. He showed her his claws that were having a few energon drops at them, and as he looked into her optics, she saw his concern and repentance in them. She looked at the sparkling's hand palms to see that they were leaking.

-Oh Knock Out… -She sighed and he lowered his head.

-I can't help it. I'm not one of you…

-You are… It's not your fault that you have such claws… -She stated and her voice quivered a little, cleaning the energon off her sparkling's hands.

-I tried… but I don't belong here… I'm still part of the Cons… as my spark is already bonded with them…

She put her servo at his spark chamber and he looked into her optics. She was smiling, and her optics were smiling too.

-You aren't Spark-Bonded with them. I was there first. –She chuckled, but he didn't smirk like he always did after she said something like this. She snuggled closer to him, but he brutally pushed her away scratching her while doing that, showing his dental plates. She almost fell down while she was holding Grace, and when he saw what he did, his optics widened and Arcee knew that he didn't want to. He looked at his claws which had her energon now too and with an opened mouth and terror in his optics he stood up.

-You were right after all… you made a wrong decision… I'm… I'm a monster.

She widened her optics as she obviously didn't care for herself right now.

-You're no monster. You're not even…

-How could _you _know?! You don't know how horrible things I have done to the ones I disliked… I didn't offline them, but as I'm a medic… No, Arcee. Just… listen to me. I love you, and you love me. We are part of each other… but you can't expect me to change. I'm never going to be like you or anybody else. I'm too dangerous for you, and our sparkling. How is she going to react when she grows up one day, and she finds out that her father was once a criminal? That he was one of the bad guys who stole the lives of thousands and thousands of Bots, only to gain power.

-I couldn't care less! I am responsible for whatever happens to me, and you can't expect that you'll get rid of me just like that.

-Rid of you…? _Sweet spark… _I would never want to get rid of you. –He purred and she smiled widely. The badness in his optics was slowly disappearing, and she hugged him.

He firstly enjoyed her touch, but then he frowned.

-Um… Cee, could you stop leaking energon at my paint?

-Could you stop being such a wimp and hug me back?

He chuckled and hugged her, and the sparkling woke up just when it felt too much heat. Her father was overheating, and it was a big change of temperature. She started to cry, and the parents rolled their optics.

-Can't she just grow up already? –He sighed.

-You'll cry when she does. –Arcee stated and started to swing her to calm her down. The sparkling immediately stopped as it was gazing into her parents, and she saw the mech's claws nearing to her helmet. He stroked her and she seemed confused.

-You won't hurt her. Don't worry. –Arcee stated and Knock Out smirked. He showed the little femme his index finger and she grabbed it again. She started to examine it again.

-So much of a monster. –Arcee stated and Knock Out looked into her optics.

-Yeah, I guess I'm just a sneaky Speedster.

…

They reached the control room, and saw the Vehicons in the room.

-We can't scrap them before our sparkling's sight… -Arcee whispered to Knock Out who was holding the sparkling which was now near his shoulders. Her servos were hanging down and she was touching his lights at his chest.

-I know… we have to allure them out…

The sparkling's fingers got to Knock Out's ear and he quietly chuckled.

-Hey… that tickles… -He whispered- Stop it. You take her. –He stated and pushed her close to her mother. She smiled but wasn't in the mood to watch for her right then.

-Knocks, I'm thinking.

-So am I.

-Ok, then you get us out of this.

Just as he wanted to fight back, he heard steps and they escaped into the wall again.

The sparkling came onto his ear again while Arcee was still holding it, and it started to tickle again.

-S…Stop it… -He whispered as he was widely smiling. He had to keep himself from bursting into laughter, but was hard.

Shockwave looked around as he heard a whisper, but he had better things to do.

-Vehicons. We need your assistance in capturing the runaways. Come with me. –He said and went out. After a few cycles, the Spark-Mates came out of the wall.

-Don't you do this _ever again._ –He softly scolded the sparkling, and when he saw the sparkling felt his anger, he showed his index claw and then put it at the sparkling's nose. Arcee smiled at him, but he didn't even see it. He heard a beep then. It was a message. He knew they had to answer it because if they wouldn't, they would probably come and search for someone. He moved his claw away from the sparkling and walked over to the signal center.

-What are you doing? –She said and the sparkling yawned so she tightened their hold so the sparkling could snuggle up and fall asleep again.

-I have to answer it. They'll come if I don't.

-Fine… but quick. –She stated and Knock Out nodded his head.

-Always. –He said and picked up.

-Helloooo? –He asked and Arcee put her free servo at her forehead.

-_Situation. _–A voice came into the almost empty hall. Probably a Vehicon's.

-Uh… Everything is under control now, situation normal. –He managed to sound official, and Arcee removed her servo from her forehead.

-_What happened?_

Knock Out's voice got nervous.

-Uh… we had a… slight weapons malfunction, but uh… -he looked at the femme- everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you? –He looked at the femme again and shrugged his shoulders, opening his mouth like he wanted to say "_I don't know"._

-Um… I'm fine too.

-Great. –Knock Out immediately responded, trying not to sound afraid. But he was.

Then, there was silence, and Arcee came next to him.

-_We're sending a squad up._ –The voice stated.

-Um… uh… negative, negative. We had… a reactor leak here now… Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous.

He looked at Arcee again, and she had an annoyed expression on her faceplates. It seemed just like she wanted to ask "_Seriously?"_

-_Who is this? What's your operating number?_

-Uh… -He turned his servo into a drill and drilled a hole into the signal centre.

-Boring conversation anyways. –He stated and took her free servo, so she would go with him.

Just as Knock Out wanted to put the Phase Shifter on, a Vehicon blasted the Shifter and it flew into the air. It fell into Starscream's hand who suddenly appeared from nowhere.

The Con didn't even look at them, because the Vehicons already surrounded them. Their blasters were pointed at them, and Arcee tried to hide the sleeping sparkling with her servos. Well, she knew she couldn't, but her goal was that at least Starscream wouldn't see it.

-Finally we've got you… Airachnid knew you'd get here. I didn't mean to trust her at first, but… oh well. –He smirked and started to circle around the Vehicons. Arcee was turning her back at him as he was walking into circles.

-Well, well… Knock Out. You've quite improved. To stay online for such a long time without a buffer… what a bummer. –Starscream teased but Knock Out didn't really mind.

-Well, Starscream, I never thought you'd be on top once. Not like you weren't better when you were Megatron's slave…

-Silence, fool! –Starscream stated and Knock Out straightened, searching for Starscream's attention.

-Still wearing high heels? That's not good for your spin, you know? –The red mech was mocking him.

-At least I'm not crying for a big blue oaf of a partner… -Starscream evilly chuckled and Knock Out continued on trying to direct his optics at the Seeker's.

-Well… I at least have a new partner. –He stated and Arcee looked at him narrowing her optics. He didn't even look at her; he was playing a game and was fully concentrated at it. He wanted to win this offend contest.

He heard Starscream chuckle.

-How come? –Starscream asked and Knock Out finally located the optics of his old foe. Starscream waved his hand to show the Vehicons that they let him out of the circle, and one of them kicked the medic out. Knock Out fell onto the floor, but quickly stood up and cleaned his shoulders from the dust. Then he looked at the silver mech and opened his mouth a little in the form of the letter "o". The mech was holding a Prod and was ready to stab him at any time.

-I've got a partner because I'm smart…

-Oh, no you didn't… -The taller mech squeaked.

-And NOT boring…

-You just called me DUMB! And BORING! –The silver mech squeaked.

-Well, whatcha gonna do…? –The mech got slapped by the Seeker.

He wanted to fight back, but the Prod the mech was holding was giving him creeps. He couldn't do anything about it, he was afraid of losing himself, his Spark-Mate, and his daughter.

-Why don't you fight back…? –The Seeker teased.

-I've learned to be patient. Unlike some other screamers I know… -He turned his head away from the mech, but was still looking at him with peripheral sight, his servos crossed.

-You're reckless. Don't you know that I'm the busiest Con around here? I have to watch the rear, I have to watch the spider, I have to watch the stupid others that are just ruining my sight on Cybertron. I have to spy on you and listen to Soundwave's video records to get valid information; I have to listen to the stupid Vehicons who are always complaining about something…

-I never complain, my Lord. –Steve shouted out from the group of Vehicons and Starscream rolled his optics.

-I have to assure enough energon for my troops and I have to blow stuff up, I have to plan how I could get rid of you all at once, I have to make…

-Honestly, Starscream- Knock Out interrupted the Seeker, but as Starscream was used to it, he didn't stop the arrogant mech from talking- I'd rather listen to Megatron's stories than your nagging…

-WHAT?! But his stories were TERRIBLE!

-Actually, the stories were pretty interesting… I have to say, I quite miss them… -He got interrupted by Starscream's palm slapping him again.

The medic got pissed off.

-You just… you just fragging slapped me on the face! TWICE! –The red mech stated and Starscream grinned widely- I'll kill you!

He jumped at the silver Seeker and they started to roll at the floor while fighting, while the Vehicons were staring at the femme who was moving randomly inside of the circle formed by them. Steve couldn't see a thing as the blue femme wasn't turning into his direction.

-_What did Lord Starscream say to me? When you can't accomplish a goal by just standing around, aim your weapons at 'em._

Steve transformed his servo into his blaster and aimed at Arcee. Arcee heard the charge of his blaster.

-Lift your hands up and turn around. –Steve tried to sound scary, but he didn't really manage to.

The blue femme turned around anyways, and Steve turned his blaster into a servo again, and stopped moving.

The Con and the ex-Con were fighting like mad; they were scratching each other's paint job and smacking their heads. Knock Out landed at the bottom and Starscream at the top, and both of them raised a servo to punch one another… but then they heard a squeak.

-Awwwwww… -Steve was squeaking- How cute…

-What is it now, Steve? –Starscream asked and looked at the crowd that was surrounding the blue femme.

-Probably just a game of your mindless Trooper… You know how Troopers are… -Knock Out stated but Starscream pushed his head at the ground and came closer to the crowd.

Knock Out wanted to stay up, but he got beaten up.

Starscream pushed the other Vehicons aside and widened his optics as he saw the blue femme holding a little sparkling that was tilting its head into each direction as Steve was doing the same thing as it.

-Lord Starscream, can we keep it? .Steve asked and Starscream frowned and showed his dental plates.

-What is this sparkling doing here? –He asked and the Vehicons looked at each other.

-She was holding it right from the start, my liege. –One of them stated.

-You're telling me that it's hers? –Starscream narrowed his optics at the little sparkling which frowned as the mech with the pointed chin came closer to it, and Arcee moved the sparkling away from the dangerous Seeker.

-Yes, sir. It does look similar to her too. Sir. –Another one stated.

The Seeker looked confused, and he looked at the frowning femme which was looking like she would offline him if he'd just come closer to the little thing whose optics were getting wet.

-_That… That sparkling… it sure looks like… I'm sure, it looks just like… -_He looked at the red mech that was wiping the dust off him. He evilly smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Broke apart

-So, Airachnid was telling the truth about you two… and I wanted to tear her apart… -He chuckled as he saw the fear in Knock Out's optics.

The silver mech started to circle around the red medic. Knock Out was looking at him as he was circling.

-What would happen if I… don't know… take it with myself for a while?

-Depends on what would you do to her. –The red mech stated and Starscream grinned.

-Concerned for your little daughter? What's her name?

-Like I'd tell you.

-Arcee… what's her name? –He asked, sounding a bit softer than when he asked Knock Out.

-Definitely not something with a _star_ or a _scream_ in it.

Starscream frowned and pointed the Prod at the little thing, and Arcee panicked- Grace.

The Seeker smirked and stepped away. Then he looked at the red mech again.

-If I'd took her… she'd be trained by me, and I would teach her all the stuff she would need to know… of course, she'll need a pair of wings, but I know where to get them. I would never harm her…

-Yes. And then you'd wash her mind so she wouldn't recognize her own parents and offline us with no hesitation. –The red mech was smarter than him.

Starscream narrowed his optics- Don't be ridiculous. She wouldn't remember you anyways. She has Decepticon blood inside of her… and that alone makes her one of us. Not to mention that the combination of you two could make a great warrior. Strong, swift, intelligent, full of willpower and courage.

Then he turned around to grab the sparkling, but saw that the femme is going to do anything to protect it. He half-closed his optics and grinned.

-If you give it to me, I'll free you all. –He thought she would let him, but she stepped a step back.

-A step closer, Screamer, and I'll tear your wings and attach them to Steve. –She stated and Starscream frowned.

-Weapons. –Starscream said and all the Vehicons pointed their weapons at the femme and the mech, forming a circle around them again.

-Now give me the sparkling, or they'll shoot, and you'll lose her, and yourself. –The mech opened his hand, palm up to receive the sparkling which optics were leaking tears although it wasn't really crying. Its spark was connected to theirs, and they were terribly sad, they didn't know what to do. They couldn't speak through their Spark-Bond, so they couldn't know what their partner was thinking right then.

-You're bluffing. –The slim mech heard Knock Out say behind his back, and he turned around- You'd never offline it if you want it.

-I wouldn't say so. –He pointed his missile at the mech that showed his dental plates in fear. All the Vehicons looked at him.

The silver mech heard a blaster charging –I wouldn't.

-But I might. –He stated and pointed his missile at her and the sparkling. Knock Out wanted to hit him, but the mech was quicker this time -Just try. One wrong movement and your beloved Spark-Mate is scrap. –He looked at the frightened little femme- So is your little Princess here.

Knock Out lowered his head, and Arcee turned her blaster back into her servo.

The mech showed his hand with his big, long and pointy fingers, palm up.

-The sparkling. –The mech was getting impatient.

Arcee's optics finally went wet, and she looked into her sparkling's optics again. A tear slid down her faceplate and fell onto the sparkling's purple helmet. Grace's optics were wet too, but the little innocent thing didn't even know what was going on. Arcee put her free servo at her forehead, stroking it. The little sparkling looked at her mother's scar that was at her wrist. She lifted both hands up, putting her little fingers at the mother's scar. She tilted her head and then put her servos at Arcee's "bracelet". Arcee removed her servo from her daughter's forehead, and the sparkling tilted its head into another direction. It cutely smiled and Arcee's spark was shattering as she was thinking at the things the silver mech could do to her. She smiled back and let another tear slide down her faceplate.

The Seeker rolled his optics.

The sparkling's smile vanished, and a tear slid down her faceplate too. It had no idea what was going on, and it was better not to know. Her mother wiped the little tear off her faceplate and stopped smiling too. She touched the sparkling's forehead with hers, so that their pointy parts of their helmets touched too. Arcee smiled again.

-Remember us. –She whispered into the sparkling's audios, and the sparkling looked totally confused.

She moved her forehead away from Grace's, and her smile vanished too. She finally looked away from the sparkling and looked at the red mech whose head was lowered, but he was still looking at her. His optics were wet too.

Then she moved the sparkling away from her chest on which the sparkling was resting. Grace started to breathe heavily as she felt the tension between all the Cybertronians.

The silver mech grabbed her with both of his big hands, claws wrapped around her.

-Such a tiny creature… We'll make sure she won't become such a failure as you are, Knock Out.

The mech didn't respond, and Starscream shrugged his shoulders. The little thing wasn't even trying to escape. She wasn't concerned about anything, she was just silent, not even trying to struggle or cry.

-See, your little sparkling already likes me. Now take it away. –He put it into Steve's servos, and Steve put it into another Vehicon's servos.

Starscream and the Vehicons headed out of the room, and Arcee fell at her knees. Knock Out ran over to the femme, hugging her. His spark hurt too, but he didn't want to cry. She tightened the hug and started to cry. She was sobbing and her tears fell directly at Knock Out's car doors as they were holding the femme. His spark was slowly breaking into pieces, but hers was already shattered. They loved their sparkling so much, they couldn't think of the future. Maybe they would have to battle with it; maybe it won't be even online anymore… Her tears were just keeping falling down, and she raised her head to look into his optics. They were wet too, but there were no tears on his faceplates. As he saw the blue femme's optics, his spark almost stopped to beat. Their sparks were collided, and they could feel their sparkling's fear right now. Arcee loudly sobbed and put her head onto the mech's shoulder to cry out on it. His spark twitched so hard that he couldn't keep his tears from falling. He leaned his head at hers, and let a few tears drop down too.

They didn't realize that they were being watched from the back. It was Steve the Vehicon. He was somehow feeling sorry for them; he didn't see things like that for a long time. He knew that they were feeling pain right now, but he couldn't help them… So he left.

-Knock Out… -She cried out his name and he kissed her forehead.

Then he tightened their hug with one servo and with the other he was stroking her helmet.

…

They heard heavy steps walking into the room and Knock Out raised his head to see what it was. His optics' sight was blurry from all the tears, but it sharpened after some time. He saw Vehicons approaching, and the lead was Shockwave. He came right in front of them, but the Spark-Mates weren't moving.

-I heard about your tragedy. –He said and Knock Out narrowed his optics, releasing the femme.

-I was hoping to find you here.

The Vehicons approached them and Knock Out stood up.

-You won't even get close to us, Shockwave. You and your leader can BITE MY AFT. –He angrily stated, but a Vehicon hit him and he fell at his knees.

Two of the Vehicons picked up Arcee, and started to drag her.

-Knock Out… -she said, but very silently.

-Where are you taking her?! –He angrily asked, ready to get rid of everybody if they make just a scratch at her armor. He didn't want to lose the last thing he had, now that his newborn sparkling wasn't with them anymore.

-We are putting her in the jail with the others… you should be more afraid of what is going to happen to you.

-If I'll survive it, I don't need to be afraid anymore.

-There's the question. IF you survive.

…

The Vehicons threw the femme into the jail, and she crashed at the floor.

Bumblebee ran over to her first, and right behind him there was Ratchet.

-Arcee? Are you alright? –Ratchet asked and sat her up.

-No. –She stated and stood up, walking towards the entrance. She grabbed the metal plates that were preventing her to escape, and clenched them, and then tried to move them. It didn't work so she slid down at her knees, starting to cry again.

They were looking at her oddly, but she didn't care.

-Could you help me?! –She stated and showed them her leaking optics.

-Arcee, what happened? –Wheeljack asked but Arcee just turned her head around.

-Just let me out… I have to… please… -She was talking while crying, and Ratchet put a servo at her shoulder. She looked up and saw his optics. They were telling her that he was there for her. She sobbed again and then hugged him.

-I lost it… we couldn't protect it… We just… -The femme hugged him tighter.

Smokescreen was just staring at the blue femme crying, not having the slightest idea what happened. Bumblebee wasn't more informed than the blue mech. Bulkhead and Wheeljack had no clue either, but Ratchet and Ultra Magnus knew. They were pretty sure what could have happened.

-What happened to Arcee? –Bumblebee asked Ultra Magnus, and he looked at him.

-It seems that she lost something that was one of the most valuable things for her. –Ultra Magnus stated and Smokescreen's optics widened.

-No… that's not true… that's impossible! –He fell at his knees, grabbing the metal plates at the other side.

-MY PHASE SHIFTER! –He cried out, and everybody looked at him weirdly. Even Arcee stopped crying for a moment, to look at him with her sad, terrified and still wet optics.

**To be continued...**

**Next part: Collide**


End file.
